


Special Needs

by Shinigami_of_Excellence



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: 2+H - Freeform, BDSM, Canon Compliant, Consensual Non-Consent, Eating Disorders, F/F, F/M, Healthy Relationships, Kinks, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Illness, Multi, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Polyamory, Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Recovery, Side pairings and relationships FTW, Slow Burn, Watch me say that and end up doing it with Treize, character driven, healthy BDSM, in which everyone starts out hating each other and then eventually becomes slightly less hateful, no one dies, p much the entire cast shows up eventually or is mentioned in a memory if they are no longer with us, past 2xH ending on good terms, plot heavy, safe words, some light CG/l stuff with Duo and Zechs probs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2018-10-15 03:37:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 26,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10549412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigami_of_Excellence/pseuds/Shinigami_of_Excellence
Summary: All of the pilots were left damaged by the wars, all in their own ways. Some were able to find help. Others weren't so lucky. Some were too prideful to ask for it. And some were dead according to ESUN and most of the world.Slow burn fic in which Duo, Wufei, Zechs, and Treize work out their many, many issues. Based on RP events between myself and Rennitz. Lady Une's role has also grown significantly, so expect lots of her.





	1. It's In the Water Baby - Prologue, Part 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rennitz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rennitz/gifts).



> Okay, so, I didn't wanna get into the habit of posting chapters of an unfinished fic, but I need some motivation to actually write this freakin thing.
> 
> This is going to be very long.
> 
> It's also based on RP events between me and Rennitz. Massive thank you to them and I love them dearly.
> 
> ChemicalCrush was nice enough to beta much of what I've written. Thank you for being an awesome friend.
> 
> There's no way I can go into specifics without spoiling anything. So mind the tags for trigger warnings.
> 
> Comments and critiques are HIGHLY ENCOURAGED.
> 
> EDIT: I have made major changes to the first chapter after receiving some helpful critique from CoffeeTailor. I hope this is better.

The dark haired man walked around the studio apartment, cold expression on his pale face, gathered clothes and other things, and shoved them into a suit case.

The braided man sat hunched over on the edge of the pull-out, tears streaming down his cheeks. “Fei, please...”

“Please what?” The Asian man stopped in his tracks. His knuckles turned white around the shirt in his hands. “I trusted you, Duo. How could you-- Why would you even think of something so-- so wretched?!” he spat. His voice cracked. "Do you-- do you think you did that to me?"

Duo sobbed. "No!" He looked up at Wufei through puffy eyes. “I would’ve never, Wufei. I swear. I just--” He choked on his words and put his head in his hands.

Wufei glared at him. “Yeah? Just? Go on, Maxwell. Finish your sentence!”

Shaking, Duo lifted his head. “I would've never asked you to-- I only looked it up cause I wanted to know if it was just me, if it was normal. With everything that's happened to me, I..." He hung his head. "I don’t know what’s wrong with me," he said in a small voice.

With a snort, Wufei continued packing his things. “Well, while you’re figuring it out…” he slammed his suitcase shut, grabbed its handle, and headed for the door of the one-room apartment, "I'll be staying back at my own home."

“Fei, don’t go! Please! I promise, I’ll do whatever you want me to!”

Wufei stopped at the door. His head snapped around to look at Duo. “Sally should be able to get you the numbers of a few psychiatrists in the area.”

Duo sat, shaking, eyes locked on the man.

Wufei looked at Duo, water pricking at the corners of his eyes. “Goodbye, Duo.” He turned, and pulled the flimsy door closed behind him.

Duo’s lip quivered. The thin mattress bowed under his weight. Aside from Duo’s whimpers, the apartment was silent. He put his head in his hands and cried out. He curled up on the creaky mattress. It was nightfall before he got his breathing under control. In the dark room, lit only by the nearly silent flickering television, he lay shaking. With quivering hands, he pulled out his phone, only to be confronted by the search list that caused all of this. "Is it normal to be turned on by being hurt?," "pain fetish," "rape fetishism," "rape fetishism in abuse victims," "consensual non consent." Duo sobbed again. He exited out of the browser, and pulled up his phone, only to be greeted to a notification. "URGENT: Payment not received. Please contact provider within the next week to avoid cancelled service." Duo hiccuped. He closed the notification, and shakily typed in a name, dialed, and put the phone under his ear.

After three rings, a low, smooth voice answered. "Winner residence."

Duo's breath shook. "T.... T-Tro--"

"Duo?"

The boy sniffed.

"Are you okay?"

Duo did not answer.

"Do you need someone?"

Duo muttered.

There was a jingling sound of keys rattling. "You still at your old apartment?"

"Mhm."

"Okay. I'm going to catch a flight out. I'll be there by morning."

Duo swallowed. "Okay."

"I'll stay on as long as I can, okay?"

"Mhm."

There was a sound of an engine starting.


	2. It's In the Water Baby - Prologue Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zechs Merquise has issues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally updating. Don't be afraid to point out my mistakes. Yes, it's another short one. I promise they get longer after this.

The man’s body was drenched when he awoke. He stirred, his sweaty body stuck to the sheets and his straw-colored hair stuck to his body. The sheets fell off his trembling body as he pushed himself off the bed. The cold of the sweat clashed with the heat of his skin and caused him to retch into his hands between sharp, uneven breaths.

He looked around the room. The curtains subtly undulated under the air conditioner. The books on the shelves and the crystal cup on the night stand were undisturbed. The short arm on the clock by the night lamp pointed to the three on its face.

He sighed, and dropped his head into his hands and rubbed at the bags under his eyes. With a huff, he threw his legs over the side of the bed and touched the cold wood floor with his bare feet, grabbed the glass, then padded over to the dresser. On top of the dresser sat a silver tray with three more matching pieces of crystal, and a decanter half filled with brandy. He pulled out the stopper, then poured some of the amber liquid into the crystal glass.

Beside the tray were several papers. A few were crumpled and coffee stained mission reports. One was a doctor's note, which read something about “high stress” and “suggest short mental health leave,” and was signed “Sally Po.”

Zechs growled to himself. He grabbed the doctor’s note, crumpled it in his hand, and tossed it in the nearby waste basket.

He looked back to the papers where the doctor’s note had been, and at the paper that had been underneath it: “Mission Pre-Briefing: L3, Post Blue.” He picked it up, heavy, bleary eyes scanning the details. Local Preventers base weapons decommission vault raided, small terrorist organization suspected, mission required high-ranking officers to be posted overnight for a raid, operation organizing and dispatch started April eighth at ten AM. Tomorrow.

Zechs rubbed his thumb over the paper. He sipped his brandy.


	3. Special Needs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agents Shadow and Wind are stationed in the same safehouse for an upcoming mission, and share their woes over beer and liquor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First full chapter. Have at it.

The safe house was underground, down a flight of stairs covered with a rusted steel door in the floor of an old warehouse. The thin wood panel door to the living space swung open and bounced off the wall, bowing and shaking as it did. Two men in matching green and blue jackets stood with unamused expressions.

The tall blond who had opened the door watched with furrowed brow as the door quivered slowly back towards them. "... I see Noin was strapped for boarding again."

"You kiddin'?" The younger, braided man next to him lifted his open hands. "'S a regular friggin' Ritz," he said as he took a wide, swinging step inside.

Due to the lack of windows, the interior was pitch black. The braided man felt along the wall until he found a switch, which lit up the single room dwelling with a pale green florescent light. The space was about fifteen by twenty feet in size. There was a door in the kitchen area that was assumed to be the bathroom, a table, and two small cots. The air was stagnant and musty. Everything inside looked as if it had been soaked in bleach, from the faded dun walls to the cream colored sheets on the cots.

"Aaah." The braided man took a deep breath as he walked towards the cots with his Preventer issued duffle bag over his shoulder. "Feels like home."

The tall blond stepped inside with his own duffle, lowering his head as he cleared the door frame. "Your sarcasm is rather refreshing, Maxwell."

"What sarcasm?" The braided man again turned his hands up in question. "Look, there's even a plant." He held out the hand that held his bag in the direction of the kitchen area. Upon the counter sat a small flower plant in a plastic pot, leaves black and molded over the edges of the pot.

The blond's brow lowered. "Who puts a living flower in a basement?" he muttered as he stepped over to the cots.

Duo dropped his duffle bag onto one of the cots. "Sorry it ain't the accommodations yer used to, Merquise," Duo said over his shoulder while he threw his jacket off his back and into a heap on his chosen cot. "Guess Noin couldn't find anything else undisclosed close enough to our target."

"This will do." The blond sat his bag on top of his cot. "I have stayed in worse places."

Duo plopped his butt down onto his squeaking cot, and kicked off his scuffed construction boots. "When're we supposed to be infiltrating their base again?"

"We are meeting Commander Noin at O-seven-hundred hours. But Agent Chang will be coming to brief us at five-hundred." Zechs slipped his jacket off and draped it over his bag. "So we should get settled in and get some sleep soon."

Duo’s head drooped. "I don' think I can sleep after that flight. Too wired from dealin' with security."

"Indeed." Zechs sat on his own cot facing the younger man. "But I suppose it's a good thing they're being careful. With the all threats on ESUN and the Preventers lately, it's understandable that they're being cautious."

"You looked beat before we even got here," said Duo. "What's with you?"

"I have been working several assignments back-to-back." Zechs bent down to untie his own shoes. "It's been a bit rough on my body."

Duo raised a brow. "I thought you were sittin' pretty off in Sanc. Why you workin' so much if yer taken care of?"

Zechs’ brow crinkled. "I am needed here."

The younger man scrunched his lips, then shook his head and flopped down against the bed, laid out on his back with his knees over the edge and feet pointed toward Zechs. "Yer just as crazy as the rest of us."

Zechs looked at the younger man in front of him. "I suppose you will be happy to be seeing Agent Chang again?"

Duo lazily smacked the end of his braid against his stomach. "It'll be interestin'."

This time, Zechs’ brow raised. "Rumors suggest you two were very close."

"Yeah. We were."

Zechs watched the boy there for a moment, then pulled his legs up onto the bed and pushed the sheets back. "I suppose we should get some rest."

Duo’s lips curled. "Eh, still not tired enough..." With a sigh, he swung his arms up and curled his back to sit himself up. He reached into his duffle bag and pulled a six pack of glass bottles. "I wasn't plannin' on gettin' suspended til after my next paycheck, but I'm starttin' ta run out of fucks ta give." Duo twisted the flared cap with his bare hand and chugged half the bottle in one go.

Zechs’ brows raised at this, then he snorted. While the braided man drank, the blond reached into his jacket.

Duo let down the bottle, and glanced at Zechs, head tilted.

Zechs held out a flask. "If you share, so will I."

A grin spread over Duo’s cheeks. He pulled a second bottle up by its neck, tossed it up to catch it by its body, then held it out to the blond.

Zechs took the bottle. After taking a quick swig from the flask, he handed it to Duo, who also put down his bottle to take a sip of the stronger liquor. His nose crinkled at the mixing tastes. Zechs opened his own beer and started drinking with a similar, but more subdued reaction. "I am guessing neither of us are drinking for taste," he said before taking another sip. As they drank, Zechs watched the boy, eyes slowly moving up and down his form. "Duo?"

"Hm?"

The blond leaned forward a bit. "When you introduced yourself, you said you never tell a lie. Is that true?"

"Depends." Duo swirled the liquid inside the flask. "Ask me a question first."

Zechs looked the boy intently in the eyes. "What happened between you and Agent Chang?"

Duo’s smirk grew. He took another drink.

Zechs nodded.

Duo let the bottle down with a sigh. "Why ain't you off in some posh mansion with yer little sister?" he asked, staring at the flask.

Zechs wet his lips, then took a gulp of beer.

"Well there we go."

At first, the time passed slowly, with little conversation. But as the men became lubricated with alcohol, their mouths began to move. They complained about getting stuck in the dump they had been assigned to. They made fun of the aesthetic choices of fellow agents. But mostly, they talked about a time when they had been out for each other's blood.

"And then you just... blew the fucker up with one sword swipe! All of Barge, like nothin'! The fuck does that?!"

Zechs chuckled. "I knew the capacity of Epyon's systems." He lifted his third beer bottle to his lips and tipped it and his head back, then came up with a refreshed sigh. He leaned in toward Duo with a narrow grin. "I knew," he spoke in an exaggeratedly low, raspy voice, "it was within my ability." He sat back up and tipped the bottle to his mouth again. He frowned when he found it empty. "Is there anything left in that flask?"

Duo began feeling around his sides on the bed. All three of his bottles were also empty and scattered around his cot. His fingers eventually touched something hard and cold that wasn't glass. He picked up the flask, and examined its shiny surface with bleary eyes. He shook it, sloshing coming from the inside. "Yeh. Few drops." He held it out to the other man and wiggled it.

"Thank you." Zechs took the flask, and drank the last of their stock dry. With a sigh, he tossed the flask onto the cot, his body drooping forward. "I do hope neither of us are prone to bad hangovers. Agent Chang will not be pleased if we meet him with bloodshot eyes and poor moods."

Duo stuck his tongue out and blew. "Who gives a shit what he thinks? Worst yer gonna get is a lecture."

"You cared," Zechs said, "No matter how much you bitched about doing your work, you always made sure to have it done when Wufei was the one checking up on you."

"Heh-hey. Such nasty words fer a count." Duo tipped his empty bottle at Zechs. "You better watch it. Yer sister might come around and smack that dirty mouth 'a yers."

Zechs scoffed. "She isn't here. No one is here to scold me." The blond threw his head around as he spoke, and his body swayed after.

"Oh yeah? 'S that why yer here? Ta get away from all the other rich fancy-pants so you can do what ya want fer a change?"

"Absolutely not!" Zechs jerked forward. He would have fallen forward off the cot if his knees had not been nearly at his chest from the low-sitting bed. "If I could return home I would do it in a second."

"Then why don't ya?" Duo tilted his head.

The older man sighed. He looked down at his knees. "It would be too detrimental."

Duo’s lips curled. "Whadda ya mean?"

The blond's eyes remained fixed on his lap. "Because of my involvement with the White Fang and OZ, I labeled myself a terrorist. I am not fit to set foot in Sanc. If I were to go there, I would be driven out by my own people. Or if not, my presence would tarnish both Relena's name and the reputation of Sanc as a pacifist nation. I cannot see my home's undoing again."

"PSSSHHHT!" Duo gave a long snort, leaning toward the man opposite him. "Bull shit. Ain't nobody gonna give a shit about you. You know she wants ya back. Just go in quiet er somethin'."

"It's not that simple."

"Sounds pretty simple ta me."

A heavy sigh left Zechs’ chest. His eyes turned distant. "I lost a great deal to war. My family, my kingdom, my comrades... The only one left who still considers me a friend is Noin, and she is busy heading this organization. All the others-- Otto, Treize...." At this, Zechs’ expression fell. His shoulders slacked. His right hand raised to his face and rubbed over his eyes.

Duo’s eyes narrowed. He sat himself up and crossed his legs. "Least you got some family ta go home to, somebody waiting on ya, who wants ya. Some of us ain't that lucky."

Zechs looked at the boy. "Have you not formed close bonds with the other pilots?"

Duo’s tapped the bottle on the side of the cot. "They all have their own lives. Trowa's got the circus. Quatre's got his family's business. And they both got work with the Preventers. Most the time they have off after all that they spend with each other. Heero's always off in bum fucked Egypt doing who knows what. Hilde lives in the colonies and I usually only see her fer work."

"And Chang Wufei?"

The tapping stopped. Duo’s eyes fixed on the ground, and his jaw clenched. "... He ain't got time ta put up with my shit..."

Zechs tilted his head. "What shit?"

After a moment of unresponsiveness, Duo slowly looked up at Zechs. "Whadda you care?"

"You are not the only one who is lonely."

Duo lowered his head, then huffed. "I'll spare ya the details. The war messed all five of us up. But me," Duo tapped his temple, "I ain't been able to fix this yet. Some stuff came out and... Wufei wasn't comfortable livin' with me anymore. Not that I can blame him for it." Duo's back drooped. "Plus he has his job ta do. Swear that's his actual girlfriend." Duo breathed out and closed his eyes, still with a smile on his face. He let himself fall backwards onto the bed. "We're a couple'a broken toys, Zechs." The boy stared at the water stained ceiling. "Guess we can't really expect anyone ta wanna play with us."

Zechs stared at the boy, eyes softening and lips parted, then he lowered his head. He watched the ants crawl between the cracks in the concrete floor.

Duo examined the patterns in the water stains in the ceiling tiles. The room was silent again for a bit.

Zechs lifted his head and looked to the other cot.

The grin on Duo’s face had vanished. His indigo eyes were glassy and unfocused. He let out uneven and sharp breaths as he stared into the repeating tiles.

Zechs took a deep breath. With an unsteady push, he stood up, swayed as he stepped forward and turned, then sat down beside Duo.

The braided man turned his head towards the blond. He blinked, brows knitted.

Zechs did not look at the boy. His hands folded between his knees.

Duo breathed out, then let his head fall back again. He closed his eyes, one hand pressed against Zechs’ hip where he had sat down next to him.

"Broken toys, hm?" Zechs smirked. "Well, then I suppose it's a good thing you're a mechanic."

With a raised brow, Duo looked up at the other man. Then he scoffed and looked away.

Zechs shifted his hip against Duo’s and remained there for a moment. After a bit, he lowered himself down beside the young pilot.

Duo looked the man up and down, and up and down, then straight ahead. He sighed, and shrugged, then laid his head against Zechs’ arm.


	4. Pure Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noin, Wufei, Zechs, and Duo set their current mission in motion. They're taken by surprise in more than one way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally another chapter. Thank you guys n tumblr for your prompting. I'd really appreciate feedback. This chapter is unbetaed, so please, croncrit is welcome even for nitpicky stuff.
> 
> And yes I do have every intention of naming every chapter possible after a Placebo song until I see otherwise fit.

A cold splash over his nipples jolted the blonde awake. “GAH!”

"Merquise! Maxwell!"

Zechs’ eyes went wide and he pushed himself up. There was a wet spot on the chest of his t-shirt, and a wet but still very much asleep head of brown hair rested in the middle. He looked up, and saw a pair of charcoal eyes glaring down at him from behind a now empty water bottle.

The Asian man’s nostrils flared. “Merquise…”

Zechs sputtered. “Agent Chang…”

Duo muttered and rubbed his eyes. "Nnnnnggg, five more minutes," he muttered into his fists, then curled in further to Zechs’ chest.

The Asian man stared at them both, lips curled and brows furrowed. "What is the meaning of this?"

Zechs lifted an open hand. His body was still wrapped around the younger man's. "Agent Chang, I can explain..."

Wufei squeezed the bridge of his nose just under his brows and shook his head. "I would've expected this from Maxwell, but not you, Merquise." He lifted his head, brows still lowered. "I could have you both fired before noon."

"I am aware," Zechs said. A bit of red rimmed the corners of his still tired eyes. "This was an error on our parts and I apologize. I promise you, it will not happen again."

Duo simply nuzzled deeper into Zechs, hands clung tightly to his shirt.

"No. It won’t." Wufei huffed. "Are you two even capable of field work?"

"Yes, we are." Zechs looked down, and shook Duo by the shoulder. "Duo, come on."

The boy whined. He looked up to Zechs with a frown. "Whaaat?"

Zechs shook him harder. “Duo, come on…”

Wufei rolled his eyes. "He never changes." He closed his eyes and sighed. "Well, I take it since you two are already dressed, you won't need to waste any time getting ready." His voice had a bit of a spiteful bite in it. He turned, and headed for the door. "Meet me outside once you've both gathered what's left of your wits. We're already running late." As he left, Wufei slammed the flimsy door behind himself.

With a groan, Duo turned his head to look at the door. "Mmm? What now…?"

Zechs sighed and lowered his head into the boy's hair.

\---

Two hours later, Wufei stood beside a woman with short black hair down the road from a dilapidated office building. Agents Merquise and Maxwell, along with a small platoon of lower ranking recruits, were lined up in front of Wufei and the woman.

"All right, agents," the woman said, voice firm and resounding, "The threats received by the ESUN members were traced back to this building. There have been reports of stolen weapons and explosive materials in the surrounding area. We believe there may be fifteen to twenty individuals inside, possibly heavily armed. This is gonna be your breakout mission for you greenhorns with us today. This is a C class mission. So even if it’s not the highest risk, there should be no joking around this time." She looked at Maxwell as she said the last sentence.

The braided one nodded. "Yes, Commander Noin."

She returned the nod. Noin turned to her nearby unmarked SUV, and retrieved several types of guns from the trunk. The recruits were given pistols, while Chang, Maxwell, and Merquise were handed FN-P90’s, compact long-range weapons. They were also all equipped with earpieces to receive commands. "You are to split into four squads. Team one will be led by Agent Chang. Team two will be led by Merquise. Maxwell will take the third, and I’ll take four. My team will cover the front entrance and clear the first floor. Maxwell, you’ll take your team up the first escape and cover the windows. You’ll be our surprise attack if we need it. Chang and Merquise will enter through the back and split up to cover the second and third floors. There is also a basement; my team will be taking that, as well. We want to leave no possible exit for these people." She finished handing out the weapons. "Keep an eye out and watch your backs. And for God's sake don't get killed."

"Yes, ma'am," resounded the agents.

"Good."

The squads took their places at the various entrances.

Duo had leaped up and dragged down the fire escape ladder with no trouble and started upwards, five recruits in toe.

Noin turned to Zechs as she waited for Duo and his squad to take their places. “Sorry again about the safehouse, Zechs. If I had known sooner you’d be coming--”

Zechs put up a hand. “It’s nothing. It’s my fault for giving notice so late.”

“You look exhausted,” she said. “I hope it wasn’t too terrible.”

“Oh believe me,” Wufei said as he loaded his weapon, “He was quite comfortable.”

Noin raised a brow and looked at Zechs.

He shook his head. “It’s nothing.” He raised his weapon to his shoulder. “Ready?”

Noin looked up at Duo on his perch. She pressed the button to her communicator. “Duo, squad four, are you in position?”

His squad members were each crouched outside different windows. They all gave Noin the okay signal.

“Any movement on the inside?”

Most of them shook their heads. One of the younger recruits held up four fingers, then put a hand to his throat.

“Perfect.” Noin grumbled and turned to the teams still on the ground. “We have at least four people and a hostage confirmed.” She spoke into her mic again. “Where are they?”

“Interior,” Duo answered over the headset. “They moved away from the windows. I think they know we’re here.”

Noin turned to her own team. “Then let’s not keep ‘em waiting.” Noin started immediately for the front door. “Stay quiet for now. If there’s hostages, we don’t want a shower of bullets.”

Wufei and Zechs led their squads to the back entrance. Wufei pried the lock open, and pushed in the door. One by one, the agents filed into the building.

The interior was assorted shades of off-white and ashen. The single elevator was covered in shredded caution tape. Chipped paint and bundles of hair wafted across the floor as the surge of agents entered the building. They cleared the entrance, then the first floor rooms. Once Noin’s agents were spotted, they waved the other teams up the stairs. Two of Noin’s agents went into the basement, while the rest guarded the exits.

Wufei and Zechs’ teams proceeded upstairs. Aside from the heavy boots stomping on concrete and raspy breathing of the agents, the space was eerily silent. There seemed to be no one in the entire space, until there was a small rustling behind one of the office doors Wufei was headed for. He put his hand up for the agents to halt, and positioned himself in front of the door. He put his hand on the doorknob, and gave a silent countdown to the agents.

One… Two… 

The door flew open and agents poured in and fanned out over the whole room.

There was no one inside.

Wufei dropped his shoulders. He went to the window and looked out. One of Duo’s agents was there. The recruit shook their head. With a huff, Wufei turned, to see a piece of cardboard hanging by duct tape from one of the broken windows. It waved lazily back and forth, and made a soft shuffling noise as it brushed against the window.

Wufei growled, and turned back to the hallway. “False alarm. Keep looking!”

The agents resumed their sweep of the building. They covered the second, then third floor. Nothing turned up. Zechs jogged out from one of the empty rooms. “Where the hell could they have gone?!”

Wufei scowled and opened his mouth.

Popping noises rang from the lower floors.

“SHIT!” both men and some of their agents said unanimously.

They stormed down the stairs back to the bottom floor, where one of Noin’s agents was downed at the back door. A small pool of blood gathered under the writhing recruit.

Wufei sneered, and stormed downstairs to the basement, gun drawn. He saw several more downed bodies, thankfully, none in Preventer greens. He lowered his gun, and looked around the room.

Noin stood with her boot on a man’s shoulder, and promptly shot him in the knee. She removed her foot, and backed up. When she looked up, her eyes fell on Wufei. “I heard a scream.”

Wufei nodded up the stairs. “Back door. Alive but bleeding.”

Noin grit her teeth. “Dammit, Sanders!” She stormed up and back to the ground floor. “Get the hostage!”

Wufei took another look around the room. There were several bodies on the floor, all of which were in pools of fresh blood but one. On the far end of the room, in the open and gutted elevator shaft, was a form wrapped in a yellow stained sheet. Wufei approached with caution. He looked inside the elevator. It had been fitted with a pulley system, and the interior maintenance ladder was the only thing not covered in dust. He growled. “We should have known…” He secured his gun to his side and knelt by the form. It seemed to be male, emaciated, and completely placid. A bit of the legs stuck out from the sheet. They were covered in heavy scarring that resembled reddened treebark. Wufei sneered for a moment. There were fresh cuts and bruises, but the scarring seemed old. He turned to the form and slowly pulled it out of the shaft. “Come on. Here we go…”

The body moved with a damp thud. The sheet was soaked in water from the bottom of the old shaft. It smelled of putrefaction. The man seemed to be naked inside the cloth. Wufei’s lips curled in disgust at the stagnant and filthy water seeping over the man’s fresh injuries. “It’s okay. I’m going to call an ambulance.” He took out his phone, and started dialing. He looked over the man. It was hard to tell if he was even breathing. With a frown, Wufei reached over to take his pulse, and in the process, pushed back the part of the sheet covering the man’s head.

Wufei’s jaw hung slack.

“Hello, 9-1-1, what is your emergency?”

The face was pale, covered in purple and yellowing bruises. The eyes were dim and glossy, a hazy, faded royal blue. The hair, though tinged with dried blood, was a dim ginger. The eyebrows were thick and course.

“Hello? 9-1-1. What is your emergency?”

“... Treize?”


	5. You Don't Care About Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zechs deals with the news of Treize's return, and picks something up on the way home from a briefing with Noin. Wufei delivers some news.

Zechs ran his hand through his hair as Noin paced in front of him. His eyes were focused on his boots.

It had been a few weeks since Treize Khushrenada had been recovered from the abandoned building in Maine. All but one of the people hold up in that building had been detained. The Preventers had been abuzz ever since. Despite their best efforts to keep the news of Treize’s return under wraps, it wa impossible to keep the news from making its rounds around headquarters. But beside the return of the former OZ general, the Preventers had been relieved. The operation that had been harassing them and so many ESUN officials had been put to rest, or so they thought.

Noin came to a stop in front of her desk and leaned back against it. "This is the third break-in in three months, Zechs. This is getting very bad."

"I think we passed 'bad' after the first break-in." He sat back and sighed. "I apologize. This is an embarrassment on my part."

"How do you think I feel?” He sighed and ran a hand through her hair. “Do you have any leads at all?" she asked.

"Absolutely nothing." Zechs shook his head. "Even the security cameras were hacked into."

Noin shook her head. "You aren't the only one this is an embarrassment to." She held the bridge of her nose and shook her head. "People are going to stop taking us seriously if this keeps up. We need to start making some serious headway, now."

"Have you and the East division gotten anywhere with Treize?" Zechs asked, eyes narrowing.

"He still denies all involvement." Noin crossed her legs and propped herself up on the balls of her hands. "I'm almost tempted to believe him, but we both know what a good actor he is."

"If he is involved, we could use him to smoke out whoever is behind the threats and the break-ins."

"I have Special Agent Chang on his case," Noin said. "If anyone can get Treize to crack, it's him."

"Let's just hope Agent Chang doesn’t crack first." Zechs folded his hands under his chin. "Maybe I should be the one to light a fire under the Colonel." He scowled.

"This coming from 'the one who puts out fires.'" Noin scoffed. "You usually like to stay out of interrogations."

"This is different." His brows furrowed. "This is Treize."

"Zechs, I know you want answers. So do I. But we can't let our emotions get the better of us." Noin sighed. "If the enemy gets even the slightest hint that they're getting to us, they'll use it against us."

"I know," said Zechs. He leaned back in his chair and let out a low growl. "I will try to keep myself contained for the time being."

Noin nodded. "Your main concern should be the security breaches."

"I've already doubled the number of guards patrolling the base during down hours." Zechs sneered. "Maybe I should have some more experienced agents guarding the facilities."

"Maybe even call on one of the pilots," said Noin.

Zechs' brow scrunched in thought, then he looked up to Noin. "Maxwell specializes in stealth missions, yes? Perhaps he would be able to identify weak points. Would you be able to send him back with me?"

"I would," Noin said, "if I knew where he was. I haven't been in contact with him since our last operation."

Zechs looked at her in confusion. "At all?" He shook his head. "That isn't like him."

"I know. I'll let you know as soon as I reach him. I can send a few of my higher ranking cadets with you if that would help. But most of my men are tied up with this Khushrenada business. ESUN is going to have a field day when this finally gets out." Noin lifted her head. "Which reminds me, I'd prefer if you broke the news to Relena first. At least we know she would keep us in ESUN's good graces."

With a heavy sigh, Zechs nodded. "All right." He pushed himself up by his knees. "I will contact you about the cadets tomorrow. That should be enough time to prepare."

"And I will let you know as soon as I feel it appropriate to inform ESUN of the full details." Noin sighed and gave him a soft look. "Take care, Zechs."

Zechs gave her a slow nod. "You, too, Noin." Zechs picked up his jacket from the back of his chair and headed for the door.

\--

Merquise stepped out of the building. The fall wind bit at his face and flipped the collar of his tan trench coat up into his cheek. He snapped the collar up around his neck, and shrugged the jacket further up as he started down the street.

The sidewalks were damp from the near constant mist that had been coming down for three days. And the skies were a never ending ceiling of grey glare-- the kind of clouds that are just thick enough to keep any blue sky from poking through, but sparse enough to let the most unpleasant rays of light through.

Merquise pulled his pilots' reflectors out of his jacket and slipped them under his long bangs to cover his eyes. He stuffed his white gloved hands in his jacket pockets and trudged down the sidewalk, his long blond hair tangling behind him in the wind.

As he left the shiny buildings and smooth streets of the business district to cross over into the tourist district, he had to pass through the poor area of town. The roads were littered with potholes and garbage gathered in the gutters. The uneven sidewalks were flanked with people who carried cardboard signs and wore tattered, ill-fitting clothing. Merquise tried to walk in the center of the sidewalk, between the people that stood near the road with their signs and the people who sat against the buildings with their coffee mugs. As he walked, the sight of a long, cinnamon braid made him halt his steps, much to the displeasure of the people walking behind him.

Before him, pressed into a corner where a small set of apartment steps met the building they were attached to, was a young man. He was dressed in all black, with a ball cap covering his face, and a long, brown braid pulled around his front and held tightly to his chest by his arms. Beside him was a blue and green duffle bag, a Preventers logo on it hanging on by half its stitching.

Zechs took a step closer and bent down. "... Maxwell?"

The man looked up. Two indigo eyes appeared from under the rim of the ball cap and messy bangs, but didn't fully look up. His eyes were narrowed, brows lowered, and lips curled. "Who's askin'?" he asked in a hoarse voice.

Zechs’ eyes widened. He removed his sunglasses. "Maxwell." He came closer. "Duo, It's me."  
The boy lifted his head more. Then he smirked, his parched lips cracked. "Heh. Well I'll be damned." He coughed. "Zechs Merquise. Er' are you back to goin' by Milliardo now? Or should I just stick with Agent Wind and save us both the trouble?"

"Maxwell, what are you doing here?" Zechs shook his head. "What happened to you?"

Duo tipped his head back with a crooked grin. His nose and cheeks were wind burnt. Small dots of blood grew from the cracks in his lips. "I may er may not have been projectile vomited outta my apartment. Guess that's what happens when ya get over three months behind on rent."

"You're homeless?"

"I prefer ta call it 'driftin'.' Seems less depressing that way." Duo coughed again.

"You're sick." This was not said as a question.

"And I'm sure yer pretty kinky yerself." Duo wheezed, then caught his breath. "But thanks fer the compliments. I'll put 'em under my cap fer safe keepin'." He lifted his hat, then put it back down.

Zechs’ eyes darted back and forth as he looked over the boy's body. "Is this why you haven't been answering Noin’s phone calls?"

"I ain't been answerin’ cause ain’t no one called. Last contact I got was about the infiltration an’ that was the first one in months. My phone got shut off after that cause I didn’t get the check in time," he said, tone suddenly sharp and bitter. "I'm here because I ain't had decent work fer the past six months, and fuel prices are too damn high ta make deliverin' parts to the colonies worth anythin'. If ya’ll suddenly want me fer regular work now, I’d be happy to oblige. But it's kinda hard ta get calls when ya don't have a phone."

Zechs shook his head, mouth open. "Couldn't you get a job here on Earth?"

"Yer forgettin'," Maxwell was cut off by another cough. "You ain't the only one who's been labeled a terrorist here."

Zechs frowned, his brow furrowed.

Duo turned his head down again, lifted the collar of his shirt up, and began hacking into it.

Zechs’ eyes darted up and down the scrawny boy's form. He raised his voice over Duo's coughing. "Do you need help?"

"Psychiatric," said Duo between coughs.

"I'm serious." Zechs leaned in over him. "Do you need help?" His tone was insistent.

Finally, Duo's coughing died down. He breathed deeply to catch his breath. "Welp, less you can get me a stable job and a decent place ta live, I don't think there's anything ya can help me with, kind sir. But..." He reached up, grabbed his cap by its rim, and held it out upside down. "...'F ya feel the need ta ease yer conscience..."

Zechs looked into the hat, then at the boy's face again. Duo's eyes were heavy, unfocused. His crooked smile ticked. Despite his familiar expression, something was not be all there.

Zechs held his hand out.

Duo's smile disappeared. His brows knitted as he looked at the hand. "Buddy, I ain't got nothin' I can give ya in exchange, less ya wanna take me in the alley over there an' bend me over."

"Come with me," Zechs said firmly.

"Ya don't have ta be so kind," Duo shook his head, "I ain't gonna hold it against ya if you don' give me nothin'." He put his cap back on and tugged it down. "You ain't got cash on ya. No one ever does."

"I mean it," Zechs persisted, "I have the space in my hotel. I can get you food." He put his hand out further. "Come on."

Duo looked at the hand with narrow gaze, then into Zechs’ ice blue eyes. "Why?"

Zechs answered, "We're comrades."

Duo's eyes remained narrowed for a moment, before they relaxed, and he shrugged. "Fine. I'll humor ya." Maxwell took the white satin gloved hand in his own, worn leather clad one.

Zechs pulled Duo up, feeling the boy's arm quiver as he stood. After the boy gathered his bag, they walked off to the hotel Zechs was staying in.

\--

Duo sat on the couch with a bowl of soup held up to his face. He scooped the food from its lip to his, chewed once or twice, swallowed, and repeated. He sat hunched over with the bowl close to his chest, arms guarding it from both sides.

Zechs sat in a chair facing the boy, silent, and watched as Duo inhaled his third bowl of food.

Duo paused his consumption to take a drink from the half empty glass of milk on the coffee table in front of him. He emptied the glass, put it down, then returned to the food.

Zechs got up and picked up the glass. "More milk? Or would you like some water this time?"

Duo paused and wiped his mouth with his sleeve. "Water's fine." He went back to the soup.

With a nod, Zechs went and rinsed the glass. "I have two more cans. If you want more, I can go back to the corner store." He filled the glass with water.

Duo spoke between bites with his mouth half full. "I'm prob'ly pushin' it with this one. Let's see if I can keep this down." He shoveled more noodles and chunks of meat into his mouth before swallowing what he already had.

"Should I bring a trash can?" Zechs brought the glass and set it on the table.

Immediately, Duo picked it up. "Not yet." He drank half the glass, then set it down.

Nodding again, Zechs sat down, this time on the chair directly next to the couch. "How long had it been since you'd eaten?" he asked, more in hopes of getting the boy to slow down than anything.

The boy shrugged. "At all, er' a real meal?"

"Both."

Duo swallowed, which fully emptied his mouth that time. "Had a granola bar yesterday. Had a meal from the soup kitchen on Sunday, so..." He paused, lifted a fist to his mouth, and let out a wet belch. "Five days?"

Zechs’ shoulders dropped. He chewed the inside of his lip. "How long ago were you kicked out?"

Having gone back to his food, it took Duo a moment to answer. "'Came home from our mission to the eviction notice."

The blond man's brow furrowed. "Couldn't you have called one of the other pilots for help?"

"Phone got disconnected before I left, remember?" Duo lifted the bowl to his lips and scooped the remaining contents into his mouth.

Zechs watched, expression soft and sunken. "I don't understand. If you were having such a hard time getting work here, why didn't you return to the colonies?"

The bowl slammed into the table. Duo wiped his mouth with his sleeve again, brow lowered and knitted together. "Ya'know what I don't understand? I don't understand how some organization can tell ya yer so needed an' how bad they want ya, that they want ya to stay close by, then not call ya for months at a time fer any work except desk jobs that don't pay shit." He coughed. "Yet they won't offer ya housing because all their onsite bunkers are 'reserved for emergencies and potential threats.' An’ when shit is available ya don’t get called half the time cause yer higher ranking ex is on the team and he don’t want a ‘conflict of interests.’" He coughed more and clutched his stomach. "Fuck."

Zechs swiftly moved to the kitchen, grabbed a trash can, and came back to sit it in front of the boy. He sat down on the couch beside Duo, watching him.

Duo leaned forward and pulled the trash can under his head, before his hands returned to his stomach. After a minute, the coughing calmed, and Duo let out a huff, hands still cupped around his middle. His eyes were heavy, face pale as he sat hunched over the wastebasket. He looked up at Zechs with glassy eyes. "Now... Wanna ask me again why I ain't workin'?"

Zechs swallowed, and looked at his shoes. "Would you like to lay down?"

The boy swallowed and nodded. "Yeah. Think that might be good."

Zechs stood, and offered a hand to the boy. Duo looked at it for a moment, before he grabbed it, and hauled himself up. Zechs walked him to the bedroom, and sat him on the edge of the king-sized bed.

"Do you need anything?" the taller man asked.

The boy shook his head while he pulled his shirt over his head. "Nope." He tossed the shirt on the floor, then unbuttoned and slid down his pants, as well. "I'll be sure ta lay on toppa the sheets til I get a real shower."

"It's fine." Zechs watched as the boy's clothes were thrown into a heap on the floor. "I will be in the living room if you need anything."

"Got'cha." Duo flopped back, now in only his underwear and wooden rosary, and pulled one of the pillows to him. He curled around it, and hugged it to his now bloated stomach which poked out under his ribs.

Zechs turned for the door, and stopped in the frame. He looked back at the boy, who had already started to snore. He watched the braided man for a moment, then turned and walked back to the couch.

\--

Later that night, Zechs looked up from the TV to hear a wet padding on the tile floor.

Duo came out from the hallway, rubbing a towel into his unbraided, dripping hair. "Hope ya don't mind," he said, "Helped myself to the towels."

Zechs looked back over his shoulder at the boy. "They are the hotel's responsibility. I don’t mind." he responded, "I had the cloths in your bag sent down to be washed. Room Service should be bringing them up soon. Don’t worry, I didn’t go through anything else."

“Appreciated.” Duo’s skin was red and shiny from the hot water, especially his freckled shoulders. His scars seemed darker, and his pointy nose showed sunburn. The skin on his farmer's tanned arms and head peeled in places. His small, slightly rounded stomach stuck out between his prominent hip bones and ribs. Unbraided, his cinnamon hair nearly reached his ankles, with loose curls at the end. "Feels nice," he said as he patted his hair dry.

Zechs nodded. "I can imagine." He sighed and stood. "I think I might get one, as well."

"All right." Duo walked to the couch and sat down. He began to pick at the skin on his shoulders.

Zechs unbuttoned his shirt at he walked. "I will be out shortly." He disappeared into the bedroom.

With that, Duo settled back into the couch. He lazily swung his legs, body nearly swallowed up by the cushions. The flickering light of the TV bounced off his pale body. He settled like that, hair still loosely wrapped in the towel.

There was a knock at the door.

Duo lifted his head. He got up and quietly slinked to the door, then stood on his toes to look out the peep hole.

He was surprised to see a familiar Asian man with a pony tail.

Brow furrowed, Duo unlocked the door and opened it up. "Fei?"

Wufei stood in the door, arms at his sides with a folder under one. Upon seeing the braided man, his eyes widened. "Maxwell?" he said in a perturbed tone. "What are you doing here?"

Duo lowered his brow and held to the door. "Just ate an' showered. You?"

"I came to drop off some files Noin forgot to give to Zechs. Her orders." He gave the naked body before him a critical look. His lip curled. "I must have gotten the room number wrong."

"No." Duo shook his head. "He's here. He went to take a shower now."

Wufei’s jaw tightened. "I would leave these with you, if I wasn't under orders to deliver them directly to Mr. Merquise himself."

"What? Don't trust me?"

Wufei huffed. "May I come in?"

Duo sighed, and stepped aside. "Get in."

With that, Wufei stepped inside. "I suppose I should be glad you're here. There's been some developments you should probably be aware of."

Duo picked his head up and tilted it to the side. "What kinda developments?"

Wufei reached forward and opened the folder. He walked to the coffee table in front of the couch, grabbed several files and spread them across the table. "Inventory finally pinpointed exactly what was stolen from our bases." He pushed the files toward Duo.

With a crooked brow, Maxwell went to the files, and started flipping through them. "An OZ carrier engine... a disassembled Libra... parts to a Leo... disassembled beam cannon..." His eyes widened. "These are all decommissioned OZ machines."

Wufei nodded. "Nothing was stolen from our local weapons stock. Everything that was taken came from the de-weaponizing areas, and were exclusively OZ based machines."

"What the heck is someone doin' raidin' our graveyards?" Duo’s brow furrowed. "We still have whole mobile suits we ain't taken apart yet, and our own weapons."

"There's no proof of anything yet," Wufei said, "But we have reason to believe someone is exclusively targeting OZ weapons because they are most familiar with them."

"Wait. You think some stragglers from OZ are responsible fer this?"

"Precisely."

Duo shook his head in disbelief. "But... How are they getting so close to the Preventers? We've put up crazy levels of security, especially around the disassembled stuff."

Wufei narrowed his eyes. "You’re forgetting over a third of our recruits are former OZ."

"Wait... Are you sayin' you think there's a mole in the Preventers?"

"It is a possibility."

"Fei, what's in that coffee you been drinkin? The OZ soldiers we've got workin' fer us are some of the most loyal ones we got. I don't think--"

"Are you forgetting how close to Treize some of them were?" Wufei crossed his arms. "I can name a few who consider him a friend even to this day."

Duo’s mouth hung agape, then his brow furrowed.. "Fei… That’s low. Yer just pissed off about this whole Treize comin’ back from the dead thing."

"I'm just following the evidence, Duo. And right now, all of it is suggesting that someone is attempting to revive OZ, and that they have someone inside helping it along. And Treize being alive is only more evidence of that.”

“Did you see the guy?!” Duo's lips curled into a sneer. "He was half dead when we found him! Besides, you know damn well the other Preventers wouldn't be caught up in this shit-- not Noin, not Une, and especially not Zechs."

Wufei’s stare remained emotionless. "I am only acting on what they have already shown themselves to be capable of in the past." He stood, body stiff. "Besides, what business do you have defending any of them, let alone him?"

Duo scowled. "He's helpin' me." He breathed out harshly. "Which is more than I can say fer you."

"How dare you?" Wufei picked his head up. "I did try and help you."

"Til you learned more 'bout me. Then you got all weird and decided to 'make work a priority.' Remember that?"

"I tried, Duo, I really did." Wufei’s expression shifted to a more earnest one. "But you--"

A door opened in another room.

Wufei’s lips tightened. "Zechs," He straightened. “Noin sent some documents for you. “You forgot them at her office.”

Zechs walked over, curiously looking between the two of them. He looked down over the papers. “Thank you, Wufei. My apologies.” He looked up at the men. “Is everything all right?”

“Everything is fine, Wufei said quickly. He turned and walked toward the door, then stopped and gave Duo an honest look. "Don't let yourself be blinded, Duo."

Duo’s lip quivered, mouth curled in a snarl. "Uh-huh, same to you."

With a sigh, the Asian man looked back to the American. "Please, Duo. All I am asking is that you be careful, for your own sake. I do still-- I still worry about you."

Duo chewed his tongue. "Yeah, I'll be sure to do that. Thanks."

With that, Wufei opened the door, stepped out, and closed it.

Duo sat on the couch, still stewing. He leaned over the papers again, head on fist, elbow on knee.

Zechs quirked his brow. "Something wrong?"

Duo shook his head. "The guy's got it in his brain that someone inside the Preventers is helpin' Treize work stuff from the inside."

Zechs walked over to the couch, also bare save for the towel he then slung over his shoulders. "He suspects me?”

Duo nodded.

Merquise continued to dry his hair. "Well, I suppose I can’t blame him. It's better to be cautious than not."

“He’s just butthurt because of Treize bein’ alive.” Duo snorted. “And Cause he saw me with you. He’s just bein’ a piss baby.”

Zechs looked at him for a moment. "Do you think I would do this?"

Duo leaned back and threw his hands up. "Whadda I know? Better ta never assume anything, right?"

With a heavy breath, Zechs nodded. "I see."

For a while, they were silent. Duo watched whatever was on television. Zechs looked some of the paperwork.

"You got a hairbrush?" Duo finally spoke up.

Zechs lifted his head. "Of course."

"Good." Duo rocked himself forward. "I need ta deal with these rats' nests. You mind?"

"Not at all," Zechs said. He watched the boy rise from his seat, and start off for the bathroom. "Duo?"

The boy stopped. "Yeah?"

"... Would you like some help?"

"You wanna brush my hair?"

Zechs shrugged. “I know long hair is difficult."

Maxwell bit the inside of his cheek. He looked back at the papers, then down over himself, then to the bathroom. Finally, he looked back at Zechs. "All right."

Blinking, Zechs’ back straightened. "Really?"

"Did I stutter?" Duo called as he walked back to the bedroom.

\--

"Now, just be really careful, okay? And if anything gets stuck, just let me take the wheel, okay?"

"I understand."

"Start at the bottom, work yer way up. And if I say 'ow,' yer doin' it wrong."

"Noted."

"All right... Welp, now er never." Duo sat backwards on the toilet seat, and handed the brush back to Zechs. "Do yer best. And I swear, you mess up my hair, I'll kill you. And that ain't a Yuy threat, either. I will actually kill you, cut you up into little pieces, and feed you to the alley cats."

Zechs took the brush. "I am well aware of this." He took a handful of Duo’s knotted hair in his hand. "The last time Sally gave you a medical exam and touched your hair without warning, she nearly ended up with a black eye."

Duo looked back at him with a raised brow. "How'd you know 'bout that?"

"Word travels fast at Preventers' headquarters," he said with a smirk. He then turned his focus to the hair.

With a deep breath, Duo faced forward again. "Heh. Right. Just watch what yer doin', yeah?" He turned around, sucked in, and held his breath.

There were sounds of light brushing. Duo’s hair moved in waves as the brush was run through the tips. The boy looked back over his shoulder to watch.

Zechs ran the brush through the ends of Duo’s hair. He slowly moved up as the knots were worked out of the strands. When he hit a snag, he held above the knot, and worked it carefully until it was out. He brushed small sections of the hair at a time, and set aside the locks he had already brushed before he moved on to the next.

Duo watched with mouth ajar as Zechs gently handled the chestnut strands.

"You may want to look forward, love," Merquise said. "I don't want to accidentally pull one side too harshly."

Duo looked back with a raised brow. “Love?”

Zechs paused in his brushing. “Automatic reponce,” he said, “I’m used to calling close friends that.”

Slowly, Duo turned back around. “All right…” With that, he complied. "Yessir." He turned his head to face the wall away from Zechs as he had been told.

As Zechs continued, Duo’s hair took on its old sheen. The strands flowed over his shoulders like caramel. The soft, round nubs of the brush glided gently over Duo's scalp.

"I think we're finished."

Duo was slumped over, eyes half closed. "Huh?" He turned to look at Zechs. "Oh. Uh, thanks." He rubbed his eyes, and shook himself. He reached his arms above his head in a stretch, and let out a long yawn.

"Would you like to sleep some more?" Zechs asked. "You could probably use it."

Duo nodded. "Yeah." He tipped his neck to both sides and made a cracking sound. "Mind if I take one of these pillows to the couch with me?"

"You may have the bed," said Zechs. "I will take the couch."

"Or we could share," Duo responded.

For a moment, Zechs was silent. He stared at the former Gundam pilot. "Are you certain you would be comfortable with that?"

Duo shrugged. "We've already shared a bed. Just won’t be drunk this time.”

Zechs paused, then nodded. "Very well." He got up to put the brush away. "Do you need anything else before we sleep? More food perhaps?"

"Nah," Duo said and leaned back on his hands. He reached up and patted his stomach. "Still workin' on that last meal. Wouldn't mind another glass'a milk, though."

"I'll bring you one," Zechs said as he took a few moments to brush his own hair. "Go ahead and get comfortable."

"Fine by me." Duo folded his hands behind his head, and flopped back into the sheets, eyes closed.

A few minutes later, Zechs had finished his hair and left the room, then returned, as promised, with milk-- two glasses of light brown milk. "I took the liberty of adding chocolate syrup. I thought you might like that, but correct me if I'm wrong." He came to Duo’s side of the bed and offered him one of the glasses. "I also decided to get some for myself."

Duo opened his eyes, and looked at the glass. He sat up, and smirked. "Well now, a hairdresser and a mind-reader." He gingerly took the glass from the blond. "With the money and looks, there's gotta be some horrible reason yer still single. Did ya put drugs in the glass?"

Zechs scoffed. "I've had my share of suitors." He went to his side, set his glass on the nightstand, pulled the covers back, and sat on the bed. "It's a matter of finding a life partner that's the trouble."

"I get ya." Duo knocked back almost half the glass in one go, and sighed. "Aaah, that's good stuff."

After he checked his phone and set an alarm for the next morning, Zechs laid back against the pillows, and pulled the covers over himself. He then grabbed his own glass. "I forgot how long it's been since I've had a simple glass of chocolate milk."

Duo smirked, and sipped his own glass again. He set it on the nightstand, and leaned back to cross his arms behind his head. “So, feel better now that you helped out the street rat a lil’?”

Zechs looked up and blinked. “This wasn’t about me. I saw a fellow soldier in need, and I had the resources to help. But I am glad to see that you are doing well.”

Duo nodded. “Are yer sure there ain’t nothin’ else goin’ on here? Just one former soldier helpin’ out another?”

Merquise stared into his glass and swirled it. “I am sure.”


	6. See You at the Bitter End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wufei has an informal interrogation with Treize. The big three ladies of the Preventers discuss how to handle His Excellency's return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parts of this chapter are unbetaed. Please point out any and all mistakes. Critiques are HEAVILY appreciated.
> 
> Also posting this before I'm sure that this is where some of these events belong. YOLO.

The air hung stale in the halls, with the lingering smells of antiseptic and latex in the air. Wufei’s boots clopped lightly on the laminate floor as he made his way down the hall of the Preventers’ medical bay the day after his encounter with Merquise and Maxwell the night before.

Wufei came to a wide wooden door guarded by two armed Preventer agents. He held up his badge, and the agents parted to let Wufei pass. Inside, the ginger-haired man lay covered up to his chest with a thin blanket, tubes of many sizes and colors attached to his body in various places, his eyes closed. His skin was ashen, but a little less so than when they’d found him. The bruises had all faded to dull mustard and umber colors. An oxygen tube rested under his nose, accompanied by a yellow feeding tube. His body seemed unnaturally small under the light covers. His hair was damp and messed.

Wufei stopped beside the bed, stared at the man for a moment, then scoffed. “I know you’re awake."

The man’s body heaved as he sighed. “Can’t put anything past you.” His voice was raspy.

Wufei moved around the bed. “It’s a wonder you’re still here and not in prison.”

“Oh believe me,” Treize lifted an arm to show Wufei a handcuff attaching him to the bed, “They’ve taken precautions. Though the guards are laughable. It’s not like I’ll be running anywhere. This gown doesn’t close in the back.” He smirked.

“Those guards are here to make sure no one comes to assassinate you before we can put your sorry ass on trial.” Wufei went to the small table beside the bed and examined the greyish-pink plastic pitcher of what he assumed from the slight fragrance to be some sort of tea that had gone cold.

Treize waved his uncuffed hand. “Yes, yes. I am aware. Honestly, you’d think after two years you would have developed some sense of humor.”

“Forgive me for not being a ray of sunshine to further bless His Excellency’s presence.” Wufei gave a mock curtsy.

Treize’s tipped his head to the side. "Didn't expect to see you this morning. To what do I owe the pleasure?”

Wufei looked at the tea pitcher. “I want answers.”

Treize sighed. With a wince and a grunt, he straightened himself in the bed. “What would you like to know?”

Wufei lifted his gaze to Treize’s eyes. “How are you still alive?”

The man sighed. “I’ve been asking myself that since I fully regained consciousness after the battle. I was told by the ones who found me that, unbeknownst to me, my technicians had triple reinforced the hull of the Tallgeese Two, with Gundanium, of all things, leftover from the building of Epyon. When I rammed into your Trident, it struck just below the cockpit capsule and ruptured the wiring systems and lower fuel cells, causing the explosion. I know that because of the warnings I received from my control systems before the explosion. After that, the remains of my suit were found by some of the escaping White Fang soldiers. But I wasn’t fully aware during that time, so I don’t know any of the details.”

“Where have you been for the last two years?”

The man gritted his teeth. “Being bounced around illegitimate laboratories and thinly veiled torture chambers posing as hospitals. White Fang held me for some time while I was in critical condition and took that time to have their way with me. After that, I was passed between the hands of governments and private organizations who were each willing to pay more than the last for a chance to use me to their own ends.”

“What would they want to use you for?”

Treize shrugged. “OZ’s secrets, leverage for future dealings, a scapegoat in case they were caught doing something illegal, revenge beatings, the simple pleasure of possessing His former Excellency Khushrenada-- at least, from what I could gather. Most of them didn’t bother discussing it directly with me.”

“And why haven’t you shown up til just now?”

His jaw tightened, and he turned away. “It wasn’t my choice to remain hidden. Chances are, if your team hadn’t found me last month, I wouldn’t have been found at all.”

“If you were being passed around so much, how didn’t we know about it?”

“No insult to your facilities, but the Preventers Organization is still in its infancy. There are governments and groups in the Earthsphere and in Space that have been around for hundreds of years. They have layers and labyrinths to hide their secrets that even I can’t fathom.”

Wufei’s lip curled. “I don’t believe you.”

Treize lowered his head. “I didn’t expect you to.”

Wufei’s curled lip turned into a snarl and he turned away from the bed, then walked over to the window. “Everything was finally settling. Peace was finally taking hold. Then you showed up-- You should have stayed dead.”

Treize’s head lowered. “If it had been up to me, I would have died in that explosion. I did not plan on living through it.”

Wufei just snorted, and continued staring out the window. "Figures you wanted to die. You're nothing but a coward."

"Heh. I can't argue with that." Treize swallowed. “I have had almost two years to think about what I would say if we ever met again.”

Wufei glanced over his shoulder. “And what did you come up with?”

There was a pause. Then, Treize lifted his head, heavy eyes locked on Wufei. “I’m sorry.”

Wufei’s jaw clenched. He turned to fully face the man. “What?”

Treize kept his eyes on Wufei, body curling as if in pain. “I am sorry. I have no right to your forgiveness nor anyone’s pardon. But I am truly, deeply sorry.”

Wufei walked to the side of the bed, and put both hands on the railing. “It took you two years to come up with that? You think after all you did, all the lives taken in your name, that’s all you have to say? You’re sorry?!”

His body rocked with his breath. "It’s all I can say.”

The dark haired man’s back straightened so he rose above the former general. “Well it’s not enough.” He turned away once more toward the window.

Treize’s head hung with a sullen expression. “Wufei, I deeply regret what I've done to you and to everyone else. Peace may have been achieved, but looking back, the cost-- It was unjustifiable. You shouldn't have to be this way because of what I've done to you. You were and still are too good a life to waste in bitterness. And for that, I am truly regretful."

Slowly, the agent's charcoal eyes lifted to look at the man. "... How dare you?" He stood, his lip quivering. He held the back rim of his chair and slammed it backwards. "How DARE you?!" He spat as he stepped closer to the ginger. "I don't need you to tell me what I am! You come back and you're just as full of shit as you were before!"

Treize leaned forward, his wrist cuffs jingling. "I would say that this is the most sincere I've ever been in my life, but even that has been a lie from my mouth in the past. I only wish the things I did were reversible. I don't want to see bitterness eat away at you like it did to me."

Wufei's body quivered, all of his muscles contracted. "You think I can just forget all the things you've done?!"

"Of course not," Treize said. "I don't ever expect anyone to forget what I've done to this world."

"Then how am I supposed to just move on?" Wufei's bared his teeth as he spoke.

Treize's shoulders slumped. "Find something more important than hating me."

Wufei's lips circled and his nostrils flared. He turned away from Treize and stomped back and forth, pacing across the concrete floor. "You act as if I can just choose to be okay." He panted, his body still shaking. "I can't! I can't just act like it never happened! And you being here just makes it like it's happening all over again! Maybe Duo likes reliving all the bad shit that's happened to him with-- with whatever the fuck he does with Zechs, but I don't work that way."

Treize snapped out of his low mood for just a moment. "Zechs? With Maxwell?"

"Yeah. Go figure. Heh. Your Lightening Count must be a real charmer. Maybe now Duo's happy he found someone that can help him deal with his 'issues.'" Wufei gritted his teeth and shook his head. His expression fell. "I let him go, and not three months later..." He looked up, and his sneer returned. “Why the hell am I telling you this?”

Still perfectly calm, Treize answered, “Perhaps you just need someone to listen.” He lifted his arm to show the cuff attaching him to the hospital bed. “And right now you have a captive audience.”

Wufei sneered. He stood and poured some tea from the greyish-pink pitcher into a styrofoam cup. "Well I'm not Duo. He can hold onto the church burning down, Solo, all the abuse he took during the war, all the sick things that happened to him-- I'm not like that. I want what's in my past to stay there." He turned to Treize and bared his teeth. "That's why you should be dead. Everything was fine until you came back! Why did you have to come back?!"

The auburn haired man's shoulders fell, the chains on his wrists clinking together. "It was not my choice. I did not plan on surviving my battle with you. I... don't know why I am still here."

Wufei sneered. He stomped over to a folding metal chair and kicked it against the wall, before dropping himself onto it with a harsh breath. “What do you know? You’ve lived your cushy life with your wine tastings and your Egyptian cotton sheets and never had a care in the world. What would you know about having to live with these things?”

There was a scoff-- almost a chuckle. Wufei looked up to see a bitter smile on Treize's bruised lips. Treize let his head sink back against his pillow as a sound rose from his chest.

Treize laughed.

Wufei’s lips quivered. He looked out the window once more. “I’m going to make sure you rot.”

Treize’s laughter slowly died. His head drooped back into his pillow. “Nothing less than fitting for the King of Ruin.”

Wufei stared at him. He watched as Treize’s glassy eyes gradually grew heavy once again, and he slipped into real sleep this time.

\---

Later that day, three people sat at a round table-- Wufei, and two women. They sat with their hands folded, staring at the wooden table.

The double doors to the room opened, and Noin stepped in. She nodded at the other three. “Lieutenant Wufei, Commander Une. Apologies for my lateness.”

Wufei and the dark haired woman nodded.

Noin turned to the other woman. “Thank you for making time for us, Chief Po. I know you’re very busy.”

The sandy blond woman gave Noin a soft, slightly tired smile. “That’s a doctor’s life. And you know you can call me Sally.”

Noin made an amused noise and smiled. “Of course.” She sat down in one of the free chairs. “Well, I suppose we all already know why we’re here.”

Wufei snorted, crossing his arms. “To discuss what to do with the autocrat scum currently taking up precious space in the medical bay?”

Noin sighed. “If you wanna put it that way. We can’t keep this a secret from ESUN for much longer, and I can only imagine they’re going to want to put him on trial.”

“So?” Wufei said, “He goes on trial for his war crimes and goes to rot in jail where he belongs. At least then he won’t have any contact with this little upheaval that seems to be brewing.”

“We don’t have any proof to actually link him to that yet.” Noin sat back in her chair. “And I’m not sure I’d be so quick to just throw him to the wolves like that.”

Wufei scrunched his face. “What?”

“I’m not saying he shouldn’t pay for his crimes. But if we just hand him over, they’re going to tear him apart. And,” Noin looked to Une, “It wasn’t that long ago we were working just under him. I’m just as disgusted by his actions during the war as anyone. But I can’t, in good conscious, let him be accused of the same things we were given pardon for without at least going to bat for him when the time comes.”

Wufei sneered. “You must be joking. His actions led to the deaths of thousands of people!”

“So did ours,” Noin said. “I’d hate to say it, but we can’t take advantage of our ‘reformed’ status and not give him the chance to do the same, or we open ourselves up to the same prosecution. We need to make sure we handle him and this entire situation like it's glass. ”

“Can we please stop talking about him like he’s some sort of object to be passed around?” Une glared at the two black-haired Preventers. “It’s disgraceful. It was bad enough hearing him be spoken about this way when we thought he was dead and now--” She lifted a shaking hair to her forehead.

Noin took a deep breath. “I’m sorry, Lady Une. I know this has been hard for you.” Noin gathered herself, and turned to her Chief Medical Officer. “Sally? What can you tell us about his condition?”

Sally screwed her face, but just slightly, and laid out some photos in front of her. “These were taken immediately after he was brought in.” She passed the photos around to the others. “He has severe heat and electrical burn scars over around thirty percent of his body, seemingly from the Tallgeese Two explosion. He has a number of contusions, lacerations, and broken bones that seem to have been caused by various torture methods. When we gathered him he was around a hundred and eighteen pounds. We’ve gotten him up to one-twenty since then through refeedings and rehydration. Further examination showed extensive damage to the internal organs, which has been treated via surgery. We’ve had to remove several feet of his intestine and part of one lung, along with several smaller organs like his spleen and part of his liver. All seemed to have been previously treated with sub-par methods which didn’t fully remove the damaged tissue. I’m guessing most of the internal damage was also from the explosion, but some of it was definitely more recent. He's also got some damage to his spine which may require a fusion in the near future.” She paused, and swallowed. “And, it wasn’t recent, but there was evidence to suggest sexual violation, as well.”

Une's hand slid slowly down from her eyes to cover her mouth. She shivered, then went stiff.

Wufei stared at the table, silent.

Noin held the bridge of her nose and sighed. “All right. I’ll get in contact with someone from ESUN when Sally's sure he’s well enough for them to question him. I’ll see if I can strike a deal with someone to get him a lighter sentence.”

“What if he pleads guilty?” Une said. “I know Treize. After everything he’s been through and given his current state of mind, he’ll prefer prison or Death to being set out into the real world.”

“Then we’ll just have to spin it right. Technically, he hasn’t committed any more crimes than any of us. And,” she picked up one of the photos Sally presented, “As horrible as this sounds, this should help us buy him some sympathy.”

Une’s lips curled and she shook with a hard swallow.

Noin stood, and gathered the pictures and medical files from Sally, case reports from Wufei, and statements from Une. “I’m going to make some phone calls. If need be I’ll contact Vis Foreign Minister Darlian for this.”

“You’d really drag Relena into all this?” Wufei side-eyed her.

“It’s Mr. Treize. He’s hurt all of us, but some of us also owe him our lives.” Noin stood. “You’re all dismissed. Take care of yourselves.”

The other two women got up. Sally gathered her bag and said a quiet goodbye, along with some encouraging words that were mostly lost on def ears, then headed out alongside Noin.

Une stood, and looked between the doors and the table. She looked over to Wufei. “... This has been a hell of a month.”

“Heh. Hell is putting it lightly,” Wufei dropped back against his chair and began to fiddle with a pen he’d had in his jacket pocket. “Don’t think It will be getting better anytime soon, either.”

Une nodded. “It always gets worse before it gets better.” She turned for the door. “But… at least we’re not fighting each other this time.”

Wufei paused his fiddling, and glanced up at her for a moment. Then, he resumed his fiddling, and slowly swung himself in his chair.

Une watched him for just a moment longer, "Take care, Wufei."

She then left the room, leaving Wufei alone with his pen.


	7. Running Up that Hill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wufei and Duo talk for the first time in months. Zechs and Une deal with Treize's return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. So I feel like there's been a lot of jibber jabber in these chapters. I'm gonna try to pick up the action. Sorry if it's way too much talking. As always, concrit is very appreciated. Parts of this are unbetaed. Please don't be afraid to point out mistakes. I am actively working on this and will eventually go back and fix them.
> 
> Also warning for those who are a bit squeamish: there's some vomiting towards the end of this chapter. You won't miss anything plot heavy by skipping over it. But the gist of that section (if you had to skip it) is that Une is a badass and still very much a strong woman and I tried to imply she's been there helping with Treize for a while when nobody else was. I hope that came through. Also Zechs is easily grossed out.
> 
> Next chapter will jump forward considerably, probably to Treize's trial. So that's what's next in the roster.
> 
> All right. Enough blabber. Here's the chapter.

Zechs woke up to the buzzing of his alarm. His hand felt for his phone on the night stand, and only succeeded in knocking it on the floor and pulling the charge cord out of the wall. He sighed, and pushed himself up and scratched his long, platinum tangled mess. Once he spotted the phone and cord on the floor, he retrieved it and shut off the alarm. He leaned back on his hands, and let his head fall back. “Ugh…” With a tired mutter, he said, “Morning, Maxwell.” He rubbed his eyes. “Time to get packing. You want some cof--”

He turned to the other side of the bed, only to find it empty.

Zechs’ brow furrowed. Then he shook his head. He threw his legs over the side of the bed and gathered a terry cloth bathrobe from the bathroom.

He wandered out to the kitchen, and paused in his steps. The smell of coffee wafted through the air. The entire hotel room was completely silent-- except for the coffee pot. The hot bubbling and quiet wurr of the machine rolled through the room, along with a steady dripping. Zechs approached the machine, and spotted a small piece of paper in front of it. He picked it up. It was a folded piece of patterned paper from the hotel, with a single word written in crayon on it.

“Thanks.”

Zechs’ face fell. He looked around the empty hotel room. “Duo…”

\---

Zechs walked into the Preventers’ base. The clapping of his boots against the marble floors and echoed along the high glass walls. As he headed down the halls, a set of double doors opened to his right and Noin stepped out. She flashed him a big smile.

“Hey, Zechs. Come to give me the files for those recruits? Or are you gonna fly your ass home and leave me hanging?”

“Wouldn't dream of it." He smiled back. "Heading to the office to take care of that now. But I wanted to ask, have you seen Maxwell?”

“Huh? No, I haven’t. Like I said, I haven’t been able to get ahold of him. Why? Did something happen?”

Zechs shook his head. “I ran into him yesterday. I was just wondering if he showed up here.”

“Oh thank God. So he's okay?"

Zechs clenched his jaw. "He's alive. Let me know if he turns up here?"

Noin's look smile faded into a serious look, and she gave an affirmative nod. "I’ll keep an eye out. If you see him again, tell him we could really use his help.” 

“Will do.” Zechs nodded.

“I have some phone calls to make. But Come see me before you leave for West again, okay?” Noin headed off down the hall.

Zechs smiled. “I will.”

Sally, who was standing just behind Noin as the two spoke, greeted Zechs with a smile and a soft, “Hey, blondie.”

Zechs smirked and waved in turn as Sally headed off after Noin.

Une walked out of the doors a few moments later, and acknowledged Zechs with a nod. "Hello, Zechs." She then headed off down the hall.

"Where are you headed?"

Une stopped, and took a deep breath. "I'm going to pay him a visit."

Zechs lowered his head.

Une fiddled with the hem of her sleeve. "Maybe you should do the same."

Zechs looked up at her in surprise. "Colonel?"

Une folded her hands, and let out a sigh. "I'm not Colonel anymore, Zechs." She turned to face him. "I... simply think he might appreciate it."

Zechs watched her for a moment, then slowly nodded. "Understood, Commander."

At Zechs' response, Une straightened herself, and continued toward the medical bay.

Zechs watched her head off. Before starting down the hall himself, he stopped at the slowly closing doors. He caught one in his hand, and looked inside at the man still sat at the table, repeatedly clicking a pen and spinning it in his fingers.

Zechs approached slowly. “Agent Chang?”

The clicking stopped. “... Merquise.”

Zechs walked toward the table. “Hello, Wufei.”

Wufei did not lift his eyes from the table. “Hello.”

There was a long pause. “Wufei, about yesterday--”

“What’s there to say? What you do in your personal time is none of my business.”

“It wasn’t what I’m sure you’re thinking.”

“Oh really? Well, forgive me for drawing the obvious conclusions.”

“Wufei, Nothing. happened. Not last night, not at the safehouse. Nothing.”

Wufei shrugged. “It wouldn’t matter if it did. There is no restriction on employees dating so long as it’s kept outside of work. And Duo and I are no longer together. What he does in his free time is his business.”

Zechs huffed. “Wufei, Duo was with me last night because I found him on the street. He got kicked out of his apartment.”

Wufei stopped fiddling, and turned his chair to face Zechs. “He was kicked out?”

Zechs nodded. “Right after our last mission. He wasn’t able to make rent. I took him back to my hotel because he was on the side of the road and he was starting to get sick.”

Wufei’s face fell. “... I didn’t know…”

Zechs sighed, and leaned on the back rest of one of the chairs. “What happened between you two?” Zechs asked.

Wufei’s expression tightened. “You mean he didn’t tell you?”

Zechs shook his head. “He didn’t bring it up and I didn’t want to press him in the state he was in.”

Wufei turned his chair back towards the table. “It was highly personal. I don’t think it’s something I should be passing around the office.”

Zechs’ shoulders fell. “Very well. But maybe it would behoove you to try and fix your working partnership so he doesn’t feel so restricted on what cases he can take.”

Wufei shrank ever so slightly in his seat. He was quiet for a while as he rolled his pen between his fingers. “... Okay. I’ll talk to him.”

Zechs nodded, then stood upright. “I’ll stop bothering you now. I have some things to take care of.”

“As do I.” Wufei stood, and followed Zechs to the door.

\---

Duo trudged down the road, with his clean clothes, freshly washed and braided hair, and a full belly. He looked up to the road signs, and inhaled deeply, then started forward again.

It was dusk by the time he reached the Preventer’s base. He looked over the tall glass walls and stone edging in which were set two large wooden doors. He took a deep breath.

“Okay Duo, yer fine. You’ve been worse off than this before. Come on… Stop bein’ such a damsel in distress. You can do this. Just go in. He prob’ly won’t even look at’cha… aaand that’s exactly what I’m afraid of.” He grumbled and shook his head. “Eh. Forget it. Don’t matter. You need work. Okay. Here we go…” He reached out, shoved the huge wooden doors open, and sauntered inside.

As Duo entered the main hall, he looked around at the crisp metal surfaces and the polished wooden desk. He swallowed tightly, and stepped up to the front desk. The man at the desk gave Duo a bit of a hard time over his identification. Duo had half a mind to complain that the braid should be enough, but at least the security was somewhat better than OZ’s. After Duo’s bent and chewed on ID was retrieved from his bag and approved, he set off for Noin’s office.

Duo looked inside the half open door. Noin was behind her desk poring over paperwork, while Sally sat on her desk, rather tired looking.

Duo blinked, then put on his crooked smile and tapped out a light “shave and a hair cut” on the door. “Hey, Boss Lady. How goes it?”

Noin lifted her head, and her face lit up. “Maxwell! Heh, can’t tell you how happy I am to see you.”

“That’s a first.” Duo smirked. “Half expected to hear, ‘Run for cover! He’s back!’” He looked to Sally and nodded. “Hey, Needles.”

Sally rolled her eyes and brushed back some hair which had fallen out of her braids. “Glad to see you, too. Maxwell. Not so much to hear that name is still a thing. Are you ever going to forgive me for that?”

“No.”

Sally got up and walked to the door, and lightly slapped Duo’s shoulder with the back of her hand. “It was just a flu shot. You’d think someone who’s been hit with actual bullets wouldn’t mind.”

“You’d think. But no.” Still, he smiled at her.

She chuckled. “See you next year, Maxwell. Maybe we’ll get you taken care of for rabies while we’re at it.” She stepped past him and looked back to Noin. “I’m gonna go get things ready for the night shift.”

“You damn well better go home and get some rest after that, Sally,” Noin said.

Sally waved her off. “Yes, yes. I’ll be home before ten, mistress.”

Duo watched as Sally walked off, one brow raised. He then turned back to Noin, a wide smirk on his face.

Noin rolled her eyes. “Sit down, Maxwell.”

“Do I get to sit on the desk, too? Er’s that just fer yer imps?”

Still smirking, Noin pointed with her pen to the visitors’ chair. “SIT.”

“Yes, Ma’am.” He saluted and plopped down in the seat. “Do I get a treat if I’m a good boy?”

“Same old Duo, at least. Been a while since I’ve seen you. Since anyone’s seen you, apparently. You okay?” she said with a tired smile.

“I’m alive. Sorry I ain’t reported back in a while. Some shit came up.” He shrugged. “How’s the situation With eyebrows?”

“‘Bout as good as you can expect it to be. I spent most the day making phone calls and kissing ass.”

“Fun stuff.”

“Heh. Just like old times.” She reached under her desk. “Want a drink?”

“I thought booze wasn’t allowed on base anymore?” A proud grin spread over his face.

Noin looked up at him from under her brow. “Not since your New Year's escapades, no.” She put two cans of soda on the table. “Grape or Coke? Your choice.”

“Grape. You take your flavorless bubbles.” He grabbed the purple can and opened it, then took a heavy swig.

Noin took the coke, and sipped it. “So, you here to pick up some assignments?”

“Ain’t here ta talk about my childhood bed wettin’ habits for a hundred an hour.” He leaned back and crossed his legs. “What’cha got?”

With a heavy breath, Noin sifted through the stack of papers on her desk. “Well, the number of high-profile cases has significantly increased. We need a LOT more people investigating the terrorists. But right now that’s mostly desk work and I know how much you hate being in a cubicle.”

Duo winced slightly. “Uh… Actually, I’ll take whatever ya can spare. But, if it ain’t too much ta ask, what’s the highest payin’ thing I’m qualified fer that’s open, like, now?”

“Guarding General Eyebrows himself on night-shift,” she said without even thinking. “Normally we don’t do this because of limited funds. But Miss Relena has been very kind and offered to help in several ways, including monetarily. We’ll give you two hundred a night to take the place of those recruits we have stationed there now.”

Duo nearly shat himself. “DONE.”

Noin had a small smirk. “Thank Miss Relena for the extra funding. Do you need board and meals, as well? I don’t know where you’ve been staying lately, so if it would make things easier, it wouldn’t be an issue to put you up in a room here.”

Duo melted in his seat, expression softening in relief. “That would be great, actually.”

Noin nodded and pulled out the case file and immediately began to fill it out. “You’ll go on at nine. You’ll get your gear from stock as always. You’ll be working with Agent Chang.”

The color drained from Duo’s face. “Oh.”

Noin looked up from the paper. “Is that a problem?”

“No, it’s not.”

Duo looked back to the door to see Wufei leaning on the frame, suited up and arms crossed.

“Hello, Maxwell.”

Duo froze in his seat. He sat still, but his knuckles were white. “H-hey, Fei.”

Wufei nodded to the hall. “We have a little over an hour. Dinner at the food court’s on me.” He stood straight, and started down the hall.

Duo looked to Noin.

She made a shooing motion with her hand. “It’s better that you’re not starving and tired on the job. Go on. I’ll take care of the paperwork.”

Duo nodded, and leapt from his chair to trot after Wufei.

Duo caught up with Wufei, then stuffed his hands in his pockets and quietly followed.

Wufei led them down the halls and to the cafeteria. He ordered for both of them, located a table, and sat down with their tray and Duo in toe. He pushed Duo’s burger and fries toward him, then took his salad and sandwich and ate.

Duo’s head hung as he glanced at Wufei, then the food. “Ya didn’t hafta…”

Wufei paused and wiped his mouth. “Yes. I did. Besides, if I would’ve let you order you would’ve gotten the cheapest thing on the menu.”

Duo swallowed. “I don’t like--”

“‘Being a mooch.’ I know, Duo.” Wufei sipped his tea.

Duo shrunk in his seat. After a moment, he picked up his burger and took a huge bite.

They ate in silence. For a while, they would take turns glancing at each other. But they mostly kept to their food.

Duo finished first. He crumpled up the paper half-box the meal was served in, and threw it basketball style into a nearby trashcan. With his meal gone, he looked to his lap and folded his hands there.

“Thank you.”

Wufei swallowed before answering. “Want anything else? We’ve got some time.”

Duo shook his head. “No, I’m okay.”

Again, they were silent.

Wufei finished his food and was left with only his tea. He sipped, focused intently on the swirling dark liquid.

“I talked to Merquise earlier.”

Duo reached around his back and grabbed his braid. “Fei, I… Last night, it--”

Wufei held up a hand. “He told me everything.”

Duo squeezed his braid. “Everything?”

Wufei nodded. He sighed heavily, and sat down his glass, then looked to Duo. His eyes were soft. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

Duo twirled his braid in his hands. “I… I didn’t want you blaming yourself. It would’a happened whether er’ not you stayed. ‘Sides, after the phone got cut, it was kinda hard ta call anyone.”

“You know damn well if I would’ve stayed you wouldn't be on the streets. Don’t try and sugar coat it.” Wufei grabbed his head. “You could’ve asked. I have extra rooms at my house.”

“Did you really wanna hear from me?”

Wufei clenched his jaw. “I wouldn’t have turned you out.”

Duo slumped, and wrapped his braid tightly around his hand.

Wufei wrung his hands in his hair. “You’re a prideful son of a bitch. You know that?”

Duo shook his head. “I ain’t got no reason ta be proud. Just-- I hate bein’ a burden.”

“That’s still pride, Duo.” Wufei picked his head up. He rubbed back over his hair, then grabbed the band in his now less than immaculate ponytail and pulled it out. He started to smooth out his hair.

Duo watched, transfixed on Wufei’s loosened hair.

Wufei’s eyes were focused and brow furrowed as he worked his hair. “I suppose that’s a bit pot and kettle, though.” He let his hands fall to his thighs with a sigh. “I’m just as prideful as you.”

Duo swallowed, and managed a small smile. “You have yer moments, yeah.”

Wufei’s thumbs rubbed over his trousers. “We both have some things we need to work on…”

Duo’s smile faded, and he looked at his hair again. “Yeah…”

Wufei scratched at the seem of his pants. “After the fight, when I left, Trowa called me not too long after.”

Duo gave him a quizzical look. “He did?”

Wufei nodded. “He said he wanted to speak on your behalf. I told him I didn’t want to hear it. I… admit I was unreasonable.” He took a deep breath and looked over at Duo. “If you… If you agree to talk to a professional about this, I’ll hear whatever it is Trowa wanted to say.”

Duo swallowed, and nodded. “I-I asked Quatre for numbers-- I just, I couldn’t find anyone that--”

Wufei waved it off. “I’ll talk to Sally. She’s been trying to get a psychiatric unit added to the medical center here. She’s apparently partnered with a few people who work specifically with veterans. She’ll set you up with someone.”

Duo’s eyes closed tightly, and he covered his mouth. “Fei…”

“Say ‘thank you’ again, and I’ll slap you.”

Despite himself, Duo let out a laugh. “Heh… All right then.”

Wufei nodded affirmatively. He took the last sips of his tea, and stood. “Well, ready for the best working night of our lives?” he asked with obvious sarcasm.

Duo rolled his eyes. He pounded the last of his soda, and crushed the paper cup. “You bet.” He hopped up from his seat. “Lead the way. We’re off to see the wizard!...”

“And these past few months have been so quiet…”

“The wonderful wizard of OZ!...”

The pair gathered their gear-- some basic hand guns and bullet proof vests-- and headed to the medical bay. They passed the nurses station, where Sally was briefing the night staff before heading off. They greeted her and saw her off, then went to Treize’s room to relieve the daytime guards… to see Zechs standing outside the doors.

He stood there, staring at the doors, playing with the cuffs of his shirt.

Duo tilted his head.

Wufei cleared his throat.

Zechs jumped and spun around. “Oh! Chang, and-- Maxwell.”

Duo smiled crookedly. “Hey, Prince Charming. What you doin’ here? Thought you were headed home.”

“Early in the morning, yes. I… had some business to take care of first.”

Wufei snorted. “Some of your ‘business’ in there?” He pointed to the double doors. “Get in, then. I think we can skip asking for your ID.”

“You two are on guard duty?”

“Wow, you are blonde.” Duo smirked. “Go on so we can eavesdrop.”

Zechs huffed lightly and shook his head, but did so. He quietly opened the door and stepped into the room. Lady Une was already there, sat in a chair beside Treize’s bed, reading aloud from a book. Treize himself was deeply asleep, not looking much different from earlier that day, with the exception of some fresh bandages, a new IV, and an empty feeding line. He looked pained, even as he slept.

Treize took a tentative step closer.

Lady looked up from her book. “I see you made it.”

Zechs stood there.

She nodded to the chair on the opposite side of the bed.

He sat down in that chair. “How is he?”

Une closed her book. “The nurse was here a little while ago. He was feeling unwell, so they ordered more pain killers and nausea medication. He fell asleep almost immediately.”

Zechs looked over him. “I haven’t seen him since we found him.”

“It seems unnatural, doesn’t it?” Une asked.

Zechs faced her for a moment, then looked back to Treize. “It’s unsettling.”

Une nodded, and sunk into her chair.

Zechs thought for a moment. “You’re more placid than normal. This isn’t like you at all.”

“Given the situation, I’d think you would understand.”

“I mean towards me, with him here.” He nodded toward Treize’s sleeping form.

Une rubbed her nail across the pages of the closed book. “He isn’t himself. Our petty spats aside… I think he would want-- need both of us here.”

At that, zechs feel quiet. He sat back, shoulders falling.

The two of them sat in silence for some time, focused on the man in the hospital bed. After a bit, Une resumed reading, and Zechs remained quiet.

A cracking whimper broke the quietness of the room.

Zechs and Une both looked up to see Treize had moved slightly under the thin blanket. His face was pale-- even paler than it had been. His lips curled and his fingers twisted, weakly gripped to the bed sheets.

The two former colonels rose immediately. Zechs reached for Treize’s hand, while Une gently cupped his chin. She rubbed back his faded red hair. Beads of sweat had formed on his forehead.

“He’s cold.” She pointed to a table at the foot of the bed. “Give me the basin.”

Without question, Zechs grabbed the greyish-pink bin and handed it to her. She took it, and held it under Treize’s chin. She held his head with her free hand, between her arm and chest.

Zechs’ eyes were wide, fixed on them.

Treize couldn’t hold his own head up.

Treize’s chest convulsed weakly. Spit and a bit of blood dripped from his lips. His closed eyes watered, tears forming at the corners. He heaved raspily a few times, gasping between waves. His stomach lurched audibly, and eventually, he coughed up thick yellow and red liquids into the basin. Zechs averted his eyes, hand tightening around Treize’s.

Une held Treize there until his chest stopped heaving. As his body relaxed once again, he fell completely limp. “Lay him down,” she told Zechs, holding the basin to the side.

Zechs reached over, and gently pulled Treize back to the middle of the bed. He used the pillows to prop Treize up, and pulled the blanket over his chest. There were now tear tracks down Treize’s cheeks.

Une took the basin to the bathroom, then called out the room door to inform the nurse, who seemed less than interested. With a huff, Lady pulled her head back into the room, “I’ll be right back.” Then she headed out.

Before Zechs could respond, there was shouting in the hall. It went on for only a few seconds, then abruptly stopped. A nurse entered the room a minute later, with Lady Une in toe.

Zechs watched with wide eyes as the nurse quickly evaluated Treize, checked his vitals, cleaned his mouth, and injected something into his IV. All the while, Une stood at the foot of the bed, arms folded and eyes hard. After a few questions, and another check of Treize’s condition, the nurse scampered out of the room. Once the nurse left, Une let out a harsh breath, shoulders drooping.

Zechs looked her up and down, mouth ajar. He straightened himself, closed his mouth, and bowed his head. “Thank you, Commander.”

She shuddered slightly, eyes on Treize. “At ease.” She walked back to her chair, and sat heavily, hand catching her forehead as she did.

Zechs remained quiet. He returned to his own chair, and settled into it.

The room was quiet again, save for the steady drone of the air conditioner and the beeping of a few machines.

A few minutes went by. Une pulled out her book, and resumed reading.

Treize slept. Une read. Zechs sat.


	8. Protect Me from What I Want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sally finally gets out of Duo what happened between him and Wufei. Treize's fate is decided.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also known as the chapter in which Relena is a badass and hands Treize his balls in a gift bag. (Rather, BALL. Singular. He lost the other one to Tallgeese ii.)
> 
> First time I posted to DA and FF.net before here since AO3 was being dumb tonight.
> 
> Heavy warnings for mentions of past rape/non-con and rape fetish. (No, none of the main characters hurt anyone.) Also, yes, I actually have done my research on this topic. I didn't just write out of my ass. That's not saying to take this as medical advice or anything. Just that I, as a writer, have done my job.
> 
> Thank you to ChemicalCrush for betaing me.

Duo woke up to a light rapping on his door. He snorted, and found himself encased by darkness and an uncomfortable humidity. He raised his hand to wipe his forehead…

 

A book. There was a book over his eyes. He sighed, and took the book by it’s spine, then set it aside. “Come in.”

 

The door to the small room opened, and Sally stood in the doorway. “Mornin’, Sunshine. Or should I say afternoon?”

 

Duo groaned and looked at the small digital clock. 3:34. “Heh. When ya work nightshift this is morning.” He propped himself up on his elbows. “To what do I owe the pleasure, Doc?”

 

“I wanted to check on you. Mr. Treize is meeting with his lawyer and the ESUN representative tonight. Depending on how things go for him, you might get the night off.”

 

“Heh. Ya mean I might be out of a job indefinitely?”

 

She scoffed and shook her head. “You know Noin will reassign you. She’s not going to leave you hanging again.”

 

Duo raised an eyebrow. “What’s that s’posed ta mean?”

 

Sally shook her head. “I’m a doctor. I notice things.” She nodded to the desk and chair opposite his bed. “May I?”

 

Duo blinked. “Uh… Sure.”

 

Sally went to the desk, and took a seat backwards in the chair, her arms crossed on the backrest. “How’ve you been, Duo?”

 

Duo shrugged. “Pretty good, I guess. I mean, it’s nice bein’ back at work, and it’s really great seein’ everyone again, even with Eyebrows back…”

 

“How about your mental state?”

 

Duo scrunched his face. “What kinda visit is this?”

 

Sally looked at Duo with a soft expression. “I wanted to make sure you were doing okay.”

 

Duo lowered his head. “Fei talked to you?”

 

Sally nodded. She pointed to the book Duo had used as a sleeping mask. “May I?”

 

Duo looked at it for a moment, then handed her the book.

 

She took the book, and started flipping through it. “Diseases and Disorders. Looks like a book I have in my office library.”

 

“Prob’ly cause I stole it from ya.”

 

Sally raised her head and snorted. “So that’s why there’s a big gap in one of my shelves.”

 

“You should probably be more observant.”

 

She smirked, and flipped a few more pages. “Looks like it was open to the section on Sexual Disorders.” She gave a small, throaty chuckle. “That was always one of my favorite sections.”

 

“It’s interestin’.”

 

“Very.” She nodded.

 

He watched her from the bed, then shifted when she remained quiet. “How much did Fei tell you?”

 

“Not a whole lot, I’m afraid. Just that you wanted to start seeing a psychiatrist.”

 

“Heh. He really ain’t talkin’ to no one about it. Though he would’a spilled to someone by now. Guess that is like him, though.”

 

“No. He’s not talking about it. And neither are you. It’s not healthy, Duo. And quite frankly, seeing the two of you being passive aggressive with each other is getting annoying. I’m starting to miss the shouting.”

 

Duo glared at her. “Whadda you want me to say?”

 

Sally shrugged. “Whatever you need to. Anything you tell me will stay between us. Doctor patient confidentiality.”

 

Duo pulled his knees up to his chest. “I hate doctors.”

 

Sally nodded again. “But you’re willing to see one for Wufei?”

 

Duo looked down, then nodded.

 

Sally lowered the book, but kept it in her hand. “Duo, I want you to know, you don’t have to tell me anything you don’t want to. I can find you someone else to talk to and they can help you. But the more I know, the better. I can find someone more qualified with whatever trouble you’re having. And,” she sighed, “maybe talking to someone you know first will help.”

 

Duo chewed on his lip, and kept his eyes on his bare feet. “It’s fucked up.”

 

Sally rolled her eyes. “Duo, there there isn’t anything you can tell me that I haven’t already heard. I’ve been a military doctor for years. We both know very well how bad it can get. I won’t judge you.”

 

“That’s what Fei use’ta say.”

 

Sally tilted her head. “What happened?”

 

Duo’s eyes darted around the small room. “... I didn’t do anything. I’d never hurt anybody. You understand? I’ve had shit done to me before. I wouldn’t dare do it to someone else.”

 

Sally nodded slowly. “I know, Duo. I believe you.”

 

Duo swallowed, and shifted again. “I… I’m into weird shit. Right? Like that ain’t even a secret. I mean half the Prev’s know I’m wet fer a good meal, an’ I’ve replaced Une’s wallpaper with tentacles more than once.”

 

Sally chuckled softly. “Yes. We all know.” She shrugged her shoulder. “What’s wrong with any of that?”

 

“Nothin’. Not with that. But… there’s other stuff. Stuff I never told no one about ‘er actually looked that deep into cause I knew it was messed up.”

 

“What sort of ‘stuff’?”

 

Duo looked down. He pulled his blanket up around his legs and up to his waist, then grabbed his braid and wrung it in his hands. “There’s… Like I said, I’ve had some bad shit happen to me. People that made me do shit I didn’ wanna do. And I hated it. All of it. And, sometimes I remember that. I don’t wanna, but I do. And it usually makes me feel sick ta my stomach. But…” Duo went quiet.

 

Sally waited for him to answer.

 

He took a long, shaken breath. “Sometimes, when I think about it, what happened ta me… I start feelin’ things I shouldn’t feel.”

 

Sally tilted her head. “What do you mean?”

 

Duo chewed his lip, and tugged harder on his braid. “Sally, it’s fucked up. It’s really fucked up and I don’t wanna be like this. I just am! I didn’t wanna--” His hands trembled.

 

Sally reached over, and lightly touched Duo’s hands. “Duo,” she said in a low soft voice, “It’s all right.”

 

His breathing shortened, and he reached down to bunch the blanket up even further. “I… Sometimes when I thought about that-- about someone hurtin’ me like that, it’d--” He swallowed. “It’d turn me on. I don’t fucking know why. And I never wanted it to. It just-- would happen.” He lowered his head, and curled in on himself.

 

Sally tipped her head down to look at him, and did not take her hand off his. “Correct me if I’m misunderstanding you, Duo. You mean you would think about someone raping you, or taking advantage of you, and it would arouse you?”

 

Duo wet his dry lips and swallowed. “Like I said, I know it’s fucked up. And I never would hurt anyone ‘er do anything to them. I only ever got that from thinkin’ of it happening to me.”

 

Sally rubbed a thumb over his hand. “Actually, Duo, what you’re feeling is extremely common with rape victims, especially ones who have been abused multiple times.”

 

Duo’s mouth opened slightly. He lifted his head to look at her, eyes wide. “What?”

 

Sally slowly slipped her fingers around Duo’s trembling hand and held it with a gentle grasp. “It doesn’t happen to everyone. But there are a lot of people who’ve been through the same things as you who have similar thoughts and feelings. Some had rape fetishes before they were attacked, some develop them after it happens. Either way, it’s not abnormal and it doesn’t make you sick or ‘fucked up.’ Many people actually see it as a way of taking control over what happened.”

 

Duo just stared at her for a while. He lifted his free hand to his head and brushed his bangs back. “So Trowa wasn’t just blowin’ smoke up my ass?”

 

“What did Trowa say?”

 

Duo shook his head. “He said he’s the same way as me, and that he’s done stuff like that before. Like, he’s actually played it out with people. But like-- I don’t know. Sometimes I worry he just tells me shit so I won’t panic.”

 

Sally scoffed. “You know if anyone is going to be brutally honest with you, it’s Trowa, right?”

 

Duo rolled his eyes. “Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know. I’m an idiot.” His shoulders slumped. “It’s just hard ta believe that when yer own boyfriend throws up after he finds out.”

 

“How did Wufei find out?”

 

Duo pursed his lips. “He saw my search history on my phone. His was dead and he wanted to look up a recipe. I gave him my passcode a long time ago cause I trust him.” Duo clung to his braid again. “I found some stuff about rape fantasies and ‘con-non-con’ er somethin’ like that while I was looking at other kink stuff. And I just-- I got curious. I wanted to know if other people were really like me. So I looked it up. I just forgot to clear it out…”

 

Sally nodded, then took a deep breath. “Well, Duo, I do think seeing someone would be good for you.” She closed the book and set it aside. “But, I don’t think your fetishes are a problem.”

 

Duo raised a brow. “Yer shittin’ me, right?”

 

Sally shook her head. “Generally speaking, fetishes only need ‘treatment’ if they start to affect a person’s ability to live a normal life, or if they start feeling urges to force or trick others into participating without their consent. Do you feel like you might try and hurt someone?”

 

Duo’s eyes were glassy and his lip quivered. “I-- I don’t want to. I never wanted to do anything to anyone else. I never even asked Fei ta do anything even close to that. But-- with Fei bein’ so freaked out. I feel like I’m a risk ‘er somethin’, er like maybe I would if I had the chance.”

 

Sally tilted her head thoughtfully. “I don’t think you’re a risk, Duo. Firstly, your fantasies aren’t towards hurting others. And even if they were, they would only be a problem if you actually wanted to act them out outside of a consenting situation, like roleplay or something. You’re not going to just randomly decide to jump on someone one day. As for your previous sexual activities, were you regularly asking Wufei if he was okay, or if anything new you tried together was okay with him?”

 

Duo nodded.

 

“Then you’re probably fine. And, if you think you might’ve been pushing boundaries, that’s something you could discuss with Wufei if he is willing to join you in a session once you’re both comfortable.”

 

Duo lowered his gaze again. “Okay…”

 

Sally looked over Duo with a soft gaze. “You’re not a predator, Duo. It’s the same feeling you get when standing on a high ledge, when you realize you could jump and no one could stop you, or if you’re standing next to someone and you realize you could push them off, so you step back from the ledge. It’s your brain’s reaction to realizing you could do harm to someone, even if you have absolutely no desire to do so. You become afraid that you actually will go through with it. If anything, that tells me you don’t want to hurt anyone.”

 

Duo looked up from behind his bangs. “So I’m not a threat?”

 

Sally shook her head. “This isn’t my field. But in my opinion, you don’t pose any more of a threat than anyone else. I think what you need right now is someone to talk to about this, who can make you feel less alone and ‘fucked up’ about it. Actually, the same could be said for lots of things you’re feeling, not just your sexuality.”

 

Duo twirled and twisted the end of his braid. “So what do I do?”

 

“I have a psychiatrist friend who is coming to work with us. She specializes in PTSD and has worked with with war veterans for several years. We can either get you in for private sessions or into a group. Though since you tend to mistrust doctors, I’d recommend group therapy. That way, you get to hear other people’s experiences, too.”

 

Duo stared at his lap for a while, then nodded. “Okay. Yeah. I’ll give it a try.”

 

With a small smile, Sally said, “Thank you for being open, Duo. I know that wasn’t easy for you.”

 

Duo shook his head. “It ain’t. But if it has even the tiniest chance of makin’ me and Fei okay again… I’ll do whatever it takes.”

 

“You are very loyal.”

 

Duo shrugged. “I don’t like when people leave me. So I don’t think anyone else wants it done to them.”

 

Sally gave a little bow of her head. “That’s very honorable.” She stood, and turned for the door. “If you’re okay for now, I’m going to head back to work. I have a lot to get done before this evening.”

 

Duo smirked.“Yeah, I’m good. Say ‘hi’ ta Eyebrows fer me. Maybe see if you can wax those things while yer at it?”

 

She rolled her eyes and chuckled, “I’ll call a stylist ASAP.” She smiled at him. “See you around, Maxwell.” She started for the door.

 

“Hey, Sally?”

 

Sally paused, and turned. “Yes?”

 

Duo uncovered himself, stood, and walked over to her. With a deep breath, he awkwardly held a hand out. “Thanks… You ain’t so bad, Needles.”

 

She smirked, and shook his hand. “Thank you, Duo.” After the handshake, she headed out the door. “And you’re not as annoying as everyone says you are.”

 

Duo’s lips instantly curled into a pout. “HEY!”

 

\---

 

The room was almost entirely wood. The walls were wood paneled, the floor was hardwood, the desk was almost certainly mahogany, even the ceiling had wooden tiling. The only items that somewhat broke up the swirly brown interior was the hideously over-patterned carpet, and the few too many plastic plants that filled in the empty corners of the office.

 

Treize was dressed in one of his old suits, which had been brought to him by Lady Une. Everything but his tie was grossly loose fitting over his still gaunt form. He sat in his wheelchair, head down as his lawyer continued to rattle things off in his ear.

 

“Sir, are you absolutely certain you wish to plead guilty?” she asked as she shook papers at him. Her brow was wrinkled, her hair frizzy in one spot. “You’re not going to get a trial if you do this. If they decide to go through with the treason charges, the sentence for that--”

 

Treize didn’t lift his head. He swallowed dryly and said in a scratchy voice. “Yes. I am sure.”

 

Her jaw clenched, and she slumped back in her seat. She put a hand to her head-- the same spot that was messed-- and mumbled something about “not fit to stand trial.”

 

A fat, old man with a thick beard sat in a chair on the other side of the room, repeatedly checking his watch. “How much longer are we expected to wait here? I didn’t get sent by ESUN all the way from Wales to just sit here.”

 

“The time for the meeting hasn’t even come yet,” said Une, who sat between the old man and Treize. “Miss Relena will be here soon. If she becomes late, then you may resume your complaining.”

 

The man huffed, but settled back in his seat, scowling and arms crossed.

 

A few minutes later, the doors to the office opened. A young woman with sandy blond hair entered, flanked on both sides by security guards that were at least twice her size. “Good evening. I hope I didn’t keep you all waiting too long.”

 

The old man huffed and shrugged his jacket higher on his shoulders.

 

Une bowed her head softly. “Not at all, Miss Relena. Thank you so much for coming to assist us.”

 

Relena walked in front of the large desk. “I’m glad to.” She then turned her attention to Treize, and nodded. “Hello, Mr. Khushrenada.”

 

He took a deep breath. “Evening, Foreign Minister Peacecraft.”

 

“Thank you, but it’s Darlian again. I haven’t used Peacecraft since we last met.” She looked him over for a second, before extending her hand. “It’s been a while.”

 

He lifted his head, then, with some effort, lifted his own hand to shake hers. “Thank you for meeting us, Miss Darlian.”

 

She nodded, face neutral and cool. She took her seat behind the desk, and looked over the four people sitting before her. “So, as I understand it, I’ve been asked to consult on the charges being assigned to Mr. Khushrenada?”

 

Lady Une nodded. “Yes. He’s decided to plead guilty and waived his right to a trial by jury.”

 

Treize’s lawyer rubbed her temple.

 

The old man spoke up again. “He’s committed many crimes during the course of the war, some of which constitute treason.” He pulled some papers out of his jacket. “I have a full list of charges he faces here.” He sat the papers down in front of Relena.

 

The young foreign minister picked up the papers, and read them over. “Forgive me for sounding rude, but with what exactly do you need my assistance?” Relena asked. “It seems like you’ve already settled the issue.”

 

Une answered. “We know you are no longer the sovereign, Miss Relena. But we were hoping you could speak to ESUN on Mr. Treize’s behalf.”

 

The old man turned to Une, lip curled in disgust. “You what?”

 

Relena’s face remained neutral. “I am capable of doing so. But what is it that you would like my opinion on that our kind Representative here hasn’t given you?”

 

Lady Une sat upright, chest out and head up. “We ask that Mr. Treize be pardoned of his war crimes in exchange for his assistance in bringing down the terrorist group that held him prisoner.”

 

Treize’s eyes widened. He looked to Une, jaw hung slack.

 

Une inhaled deeply, and spoke with confidence. “Treize spent the two years he was missing as a prisoner of war. He was treated in ways no human should have to endure.” Une slid a file across the desk to Relena. “We would like to offer him the chance to help put away the people who did this to him. In exchange, we ask that ESUN reduce the number of charges against him.”

 

Relena opened the file, and pulled out the papers. She sifted through the mission documents, the medical photos, and the charges list. “You would like us to only charge him with involuntary manslaughter?”

 

The old man spoke. “This is outrageous! Trying to buy his freedom with sympathy. How could you expect us to just let him walk away with nothing but a slap on the hand?!”

 

“Mr. Treize could be crucial to us finding the people responsible for both his kidnapping, and the recent string of attacks on our facilities. His assistance would be invaluable, and he can’t help if he’s on death row.” Une was firm as she spoke, gaze hard and face like stone. “And we also believe that it would be unfair to treat him differently from the other former OZ soldiers. We were given a second chance. We would like for him to be given the same.”

 

Relena looked at the files again, then at at Treize, then sat back in her seat. “Would you all mind very much if I had a moment to speak with Mr. Khushrenada alone?”

 

Treize’s lawyer grabbed his arm. “Sir…”

 

He lifted his hand. “I am accepting of this.”

 

She sighed heavily, but stood, and walked toward the door.

 

The old man got up, as well. He shook his head and mumbled to himself as he shoved the door open and stomped out.

 

Une stood, but before she left, she looked over to Treize in his chair. She lowered her head. “Sir.”

 

Treize said nothing, but nodded to Une.

 

She straightened, and exited.

 

With only Treize and Relena remaining, the room fell silent.

 

Relena watched as the doors slowly closed. Once they were fully shut, she spoke. “Well, on the list of things I’d be doing this month, speaking face-to-face with the formerly dead Wizard of OZ was not one of them.”

 

“Hmph.” He scoffed. “Though speaking with me using a ouija board wasn’t off the table?”

 

“Duo always wondered why that didn’t work when he tried it.” She shook her head, then straightened her back. “Treize, I never thought I would have to do this again. This far after the war, I thought I was done asking ESUN for pardons.”

 

“I didn’t ask for a pardon.”

 

“Which is what I want to understand.” She leaned forward, and folded her hands on the desk. “Why? Why would you just roll over like this? The Treize I knew wouldn’t give up a chance to tell the world his side of the story. So why are you being so apathetic about all of this?”

 

Treize let out a heavy breath. His eyes were heavy. “ESUN doesn’t see a good reason I should live. Quite honestly, neither do I.”

 

Relena took a long, deep breath. “You know, I could say I agree.”

 

Treize nodded.

 

“Only,” she continued, “If I said that-- that you didn’t deserve life because of all the other lives your war ended-- I’d be a hypocrite.”

 

Treize’s brow furrowed. “You were a pacifist.”

 

“I am,” she went on. “And because I don’t believe more deaths will bring back those we lost, I fought to pardon those who worked directly under you. I was there when Une went up for trial. Noin, too. Even my own brother-- I was there for every single one of them, because I knew that their lives being ended or spent rotting in jail wouldn’t bring back the people that already died fighting for what they thought was right.” She let out a breath, and sat back in her chair, eyes closed. “And since they were given another chance, they’ve saved many more lives.” She looked up at Treize with narrowed eyes. “Which is why, if I want to keep my good conscience, I must give you the same chance.”

 

Treize swallowed hard, eyes locked on Relena.

 

“Besides,” she relaxed in her seat slightly, “You have clearly already accepted your death. If I were to simply throw you to ESUN and you were sentenced to death or life in prison, that wouldn’t really be much of a punishment for you, would it?”

 

The man shrunk in his chair.

 

Relena kept her gaze hard on him. “I will speak to ESUN on your behalf. You will go back out into the world. And you will face the consequences of what you’ve done.” She closed the file on the desk, then stood, and started towards the door, but stopped beside Treize’s chair. “I only hope that you do the same as Une and the others, and do something with this chance being given to you.”

 

Treize lowered his head, and looked away from Relena.

 

With a heavy huff, Relena walked to the door. With her hand on the knob, she stopped, and looked back at him. “You are not at all the same man that kicked me off my throne two and a half years ago.” And with that, she left. The door squeaked as it closed behind her, then shut with a mighty thud.

 

Treize sat in his chair, eyes fixed on the floor. He reached for the lock on his wheels, unable to unlock them for the trembling in his hands.


	9. A Million Little Pieces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another attack to East Cost sends the Preventers into a flurry, but this time they’re prepared. They touch base with nearly everyone involved, and call in some special help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took me long enough. So I figured I’d give you a nice long chapter. Please let me know what you think.

Light tapping of keys echoed through the otherwise unoccupied and dead silent office space. The glow of a single computer reflected off of Chang’s face in the pitch darkness. He sipped his coffee as he poured over files.

80% destroyed Aries - stolen

75% deconstructed Aries - stolen

Leo marked for deconstruction - stolen

Leo engine - stolen

Vulcans and ammo - stolen

The list went on without a single hand weapon listed. Wufei let out a shuttering breath.

Suddenly, one light at the far end of the room flickered on. He jerked his head around. All the lights came on and he hissed.

“Heh. Sorry about that. I forgot the lights were motion activated.” Noin chuckled. She was not sorry. She made her way through the grid of cubicles toward the one Wufei had stationed himself at.

Wufei grumbled. “Hello to you, too, Commander.” He turned back to his computer.

Noin made her way to his desk and leaned over his chair with one hand on the backrest. “I told you you could go home. You’ve been working day and night. I don’t want you to get burned out.”

“I’m fine.”

“Don’t you want to head back to your base in Asia? Sally already has her ticket back.” Noin raised a curious brow.

“Not until this mission is closed.”

She turned, and leaned on the desk with her arms crossed. “You’re really dead set on solving this yourself. Aren’t you?”

Wufei gave her a hard glare. “I will not abandon a mission that has hit so close to the core of the Preventers at such a critical point.”

“And you don’t wanna let Treize out of your sight.”

He turned away quickly. “That’s not what this is about. If it were, I would've followed Une to Europe with him.”

She shrugged. Never mind that he HAD requested to be security on that trip. “If you say so.” She stood, and started to walk away. “Just get some sleep at some point tonight, okay? I don’t need you passing out in a meeting.”

He snorted, and kept on with his work.

A shrill alarm ripped through the office. Noin and Wufei both jumped to attention. On a strip of colored lights attached to the ceiling, the red light flashed as the reflector inside it spun.

“A breach.” Wufei leaped from his chair and grabbed his jacket. He ran after Noin, who was already headed for the door.

Noin’s radio chirped and a scratchy voice came through. “Boss Lady! I got a group of intruders tryin’a make it over the west side gate near the parking lot!”

“Roger, Shadow! We’ll be right there!”

In moments, yet still to slow for them both, they were out the door and in the yard where the shuttles were kept on the east side, and the decommissioned weapons on the west.

The cadets already had the gates ready for the pair, as well as several other security that followed. They opened the gates to the weapons yard for them, then quickly closed and locked them again.

Duo was in the corner of the gate, half way up the chain link, pulling down an intruder by his neck. Three others were already unconscious on the pavement. There were also several that had made it back over the fence.

“Open the gate! OPEN THE DAMN EXIT GATE!” Noin screamed at the cadets guarding the exit. The cadets posted there quickly cleared and opened the small gate next to the driveway, and Noin and Wufei bolted after the getaways.

There was a second barbed-wire covered fence outside the base. The intruders gradually concentrated themselves on one area of the fence, where they had apparently cut through it. Noin and Wufei closed in on them. Noin pulled out a taser which instantly had one of the people on the ground. Wufei launched himself at another, locking them in a choke hold and dragging them down. The last one was already through the hole in the wire.

“STOP!” Noin ran after them. She was about to go through after them, when there was a loud POP, and the intruder tumbled to the ground, screaming and clutching at his foot. Noin looked to where the sound came from, to see one of the new recruits with their rifle aimed, shaking and panting.

Noin got up, and walked over to them. “Nice shot,” she patted their shoulder as she ran for the secondary exit gate.

The recruit nodded shakily in thanks.

Noin gathered the intruder from outside, and dragged him back, his foot leaving a trail of blood behind him. She snorted. “Fat lot of nerve you must have to come here and mess up my driveway like that.” Noin then spoke into her radio. “All external security, sweep the area. Make sure no one else tries this idiot stunt. Let’s hope this wasn’t a distraction for anyone else to get in.”

A crackled, “Roger, ma’am,” came in reply.

She, Wufei, and two members of security dragged the three attempted getaways back to the main compound. On the way, they passed Duo and the ones he had taken down. The man who had been scaling the fence was now on the ground with Duo’s knee in his back. And the other three were being cuffed by security.

Noin smiled. “Looks like that extra security paid off.”

“Miss Noin, we have a situation,” a familiar voice came over the radio.

Noin’s brow furrowed. “Sally? Are you okay?!”

“I’m fine. But someone tried to break into the medical bay. Security got them just outside.”

This grabbed Wufei's attention.

Noin heaved a heavy sigh. “Good. I’ll be right there. Stay where you are.” Noin handed the intruder from her arms to security, then turned and ran for the main building, leaving Wufei and Duo behind to help with the other intruders.

Inside, security buzzed all around the infirmary. Behind the nurses’ station, Sally leaned on the counter, medical coat sloppily pulled over he pajamas. She had clearly been woken up by the cacophony of alarms.

Noin ran to the doctor, and threw her arms around her, to which Sally returned the gesture. “Thank God. Are you okay?”

Sally huffed, and slowly slipped back from Noin’s hold, but kept their arms entwined. “Yes. I’m fine. A little shaken but fine.” She looked across the room at all of the scattered papers, spilled pill bottles, and tipped over medical carts. “Your security guards are good, but they’re like tiny bulldozers.”

Noin scoffed. “I’ll have to work on their finesse.” She brushed back some of Sally’s messed hair. “What happened?”

Sally rolled her eyes. “Someone tried to get in through one of the patient room windows. Apparently they don't understand how Plexiglas works. When they couldn’t break it, they tried shooting it instead. That’s when security got there and took them down. Good thing, too.” She pulled out a gun she had hidden at her side. “Wasn’t in the mood to make up another bed tonight.” She chuckled tiredly.

Noin shook her head, but smiled. “I thought it was ‘First do not harm’?”

“It is,” Sally responded. “And if anyone tries to harm my patients they get made into one of them.”

Noin laughed, and rubbed Sally’s arm. “Well, unfortunately you might have to make those beds anyway. We had to use force to bring down a couple. Or we should send them down to the local hospital with police escorts?”

Sally waved her off. “No, send them in. It’s not like I’m getting back to sleep any time soon.” She rubbed her forehead. “Any major wounds I get to disinfect?”

“Well one of my cadets did have to shoot one of them in the foot.”

“Oh good,” Sally smiled as she turned to straighten things up. “I’ll be sure to have a big bottle of peroxide ready for them.”

Noin rolled her eyes. “Sadist.”

“Pot or kettle, Lucrezia?”

“Touché.” Noin smirked. She scanned the room. “Think they were looking for him?"

"Highly likely," Sally said. "I mean if they wanted drugs they could just break into a pharmacy."

Noin ran a hand through her hair. "It's a good thing Une headed out with him yesterday. We need to call her about this. I should call Zechs, too. Let him know West better be on the lookout, too. Actually, I should probably alert all our main bases."

Sally nodded. "I'll take the information back to the Asia base with me when I go. I don't think we've been hit yet, but that might mean we're even more of a target."

"Good idea," Noin said. She sighed, and rubbed her temple. "So many phone calls. So much damage control... This is gonna be a long night."

Sally looked over the messy hallways. "I'm right there with ya."

\---

Outside, security had finally peeled Duo off of the intruder he had by the neck earlier. The man’s face was swollen and blue from his “tumble” off the fence and to the asphalt. The agents had rounded up all the people who had broken in and passed them off to security. Duo and Wufei watched as the suspects were escorted into the building in handcuffs.

Duo sat on the arm of a disassembled mobile suit, rubbing his cheek. “I think that one guy punched one’a my teeth loose. Fucker...”

"How long has it been since you went to the dentist?"

"The what?"

Wufei looked unimpressed.

Duo looked equally annoyed. "Come on, Fei, it was a joke." Then, his expression fell. "Yer prob'ly not in the mood fer that, are ya?"

"Not really."

Duo looked down, and folded his hands between his knees.

There was a long moment of uncomfortable silence.

"That was impressive."

"Huh?" Duo lifted his head.

Wufei looked straight ahead, arms crossed. "You took down four people on your own. Nice to see you haven't lost your edge." With that, Wufei headed toward the security officers. "I'm going to file this in. I'd suggest you do the same, but I know you always put off paperwork."

As Duo watched Wufei walk off, the smallest smile crossed his face.

\---

Zechs lay sprawled out in bed back at his apartment, staring at the ceiling. The fan spun lazily above him. He twirled a lock of his hair in his fingers. He picked up his phone and stared at the screen, swiping around until he found his text messages. He opened Duo's number, and began to type.

"Hey, Duo. I--"

He stopped. He stared at the message.

He hit the delete key.

Progress. He has made it past "Hi."

He was unsure why he was so nervous. He usually had no problem communicating with his coworkers. Not that his texts were exactly elegant, mostly consisting of abbreviations and "k." But Duo was similar in that way, except with a lot more bad puns and picture responses. There was no reason for Zechs to be nervous. And why did what he said to Wufei about nothing happening between himself and Duo keep echoing in his head? What was it he even wanted to SAY?

He backed out of Duo's contact and scrolled. Une was only a few down in recent contacts. He eyed her name for some time, as well. She did make him nervous, but that was the same for most sane people. But given her current mission, he only had one thing on his mind to contact her about. And he was unsure if he should.

He sighed heavily, and continued to stare at his phone. He opened up pictures and started swiping. It did not take him long to find what he was looking for. There were only a few pictures on his phone, mostly of him with other Preventers, mostly Noin, and some evidence photos he always forgot to delete. He found what he wanted at the very beginning of his photos. It was a photo of a photo. He and Treize sat side-by-side on a nice couch, Zechs laying against Treize's arm. Treize was focused on a book in his lap. It was the only photo he still had of Treize in casual clothing. The general had always been camera shy when out of uniform and with no makeup or primping. And Zechs had destroyed most of his other personal photos after Libra-- all but a few of he and Noin in their academy days. The only reason he had that particular photo was that it had fallen out of a book when he returned to one of his old apartments to retrieve his belongings after being "dead." He had initially thrown that out, as well. But Noin had snagged his phone while he was not looking and snapped the photo to keep it digitally. He found it one day while looking through evidence photos he had taken for a case and for some reason, never deleted it.

Zechs stared at that photo for a long time. He teased it back and forth with his thumb, debating whether to swipe or not. After holding it for some time, the option popped up on his phone, "Delete; Cancel." Zechs quickly hit cancel and moved the picture to the left. The next photo was of him and the founding Preventers-- the five pilots, Noin, Sally, Une, and a few other members who followed them from OZ. Zechs was stood directly behind Duo. Duo was draping some of Zechs' hair over his own, otherwise standing as if nothing was wrong. A small smirk appeared on Zechs' lips. That boy...

A bright light and violent buzzing accompanied by a chorus of "This Ain't a Scene" blared and Zechs dropped his phone directly on his face. He batted the now even brighter light off his face and across the room with a yell. When he heard the clatter, he grumbled and pushed himself off the bed. He knelt to pick up his phone, and examined the screen for cracks. Thankfully, the case Noin insisted on sending him a couple months back had paid off. And speaking of Noin...

"Hey," Zechs answered. "Sorry about that. I... needed to find my phone."

"Heh, it's all right," came the voice of a rather tired sounding Miss Noin.

"Are you okay?" Zechs flopped on the bed and looked at his digital clock. "Isn't it almost three your time?"

"I've been better," she answered. "We were broken into again."

Zechs shot up into a sitting position. "You're joking?" 

"I know," Noin said. "But at least we caught them this time. We'll be holding interrogations later today."

Zechs gritted his teeth, bed hair only made worse by nervous head rubbing. "Of course this would happen as soon as I leave..."

"It's a good thing you did," she said. "I'd rather have you over there then not have anyone with extensive training on the West Cost. Until one of us can get a hold of Heero, I want you to stay put. To be honest, I'm thinking of ordering Chang to follow Sally to the Asia base, maybe sending Duo to space. I don't wanna do that to either of them right now. But we need to have all our major stations covered."

Zechs felt a knot in his stomach. He was unsure exactly why that had made him anxious. "Are you sure that's a good idea? What if they're trying to split us up?"

"It's a calculated risk. If we're all in one place, it would make us easier to eliminate. And now that we have something that they probably see as 'theirs,' we're even more of a target than we were before."

Zechs paused, and shuttered. "Treize..."

"They attacked the medical bay, Zechs," Noin went on. "They want him back, and pretty badly if they were that desperate. The only relief I have is that they didn't know he was already gone. So we're at least doing a decent job of hiding his location."

"I want to go. I want to help guard him. Can't we have someone else come cover this base?"

"I know you do, Zechs." She sighed heavily. "Just let us get this threat under control. Then I'll send you straight to his location. For the time being, Lady Une is with him. I know you two haven't always gotten along, but she would lay down her life for that man just as much as you would. Trust me, he's in good hands."

Zechs paused, and took a deep breath. He wrung his free hand in his hair, before he let his arm drop to his sides. "Very well. What will you have me do while I'm out here?"

"Just stay vigilant. Keep your communicators on. Maybe take up a room on base, just in case."

He nodded as if she could see him through the phone. "Understood."

"Thanks, Zechs." Noin let out another sigh. "I need to call Une, let her know what happened. You stay safe, okay?"

"You too." With that, they ended the call. Zechs leaped out of bed, threw on a shirt and his Preventers jacket, and started packing. As he walked out, he paused, and looked at his phone.

Maybe the drive would give him time to think of the rest of that text.

\---

"Mr. Winner, I don't understand why you won't grant us this tiny request. Surely you have the funds--"

"And surely you understand that with all those funds, I have to be extremely decisive about where I place them, should I get involved with something I'd rather not be associated with."

"What are you implying?" The old man's lip curled, exaggerated white mustache bending with it in an almost comical display of disgust.

"Oh! Nothing." The petite young blonde meshed his fingers under his chin, voice almost sickeningly sweet. "Tell me, Mr. Porter, if this is such a surefire business venture, why wouldn't you use your own money for it rather than having to pay me dividends? Unless you're not that confident in your idea."

The old man gasped, jaw slack. Before he could retort, he was cut off by another man.

"Mr. Winner," a smooth, low voice came from behind the blonde's chair, "You have a video call."

Quatre swiveled in his chair to face the voice.

A tall man with red-tinted hair brushed to the front stood before him, dressed a Preventers' forest green and navy jacket. 

Quatre was taken back, but quickly regained his composure and turned to face the old man again. "I'm sorry, sir. It seems we'll have to cut out meeting short today. I'm sorry for the inconvenience." Quatre stood, and gathered his papers. "But perhaps this will give you a chance to rethink your argument." The blonde smiled and gave a small wave of his fingers as he headed out the door which was being held open by the tall man.

The old man's jaw was still hung open as the blonde walked out.

As soon as they entered the hallway, Quatre's smile faded and his face turned hard. "What's wrong, Trowa? You never pull me out of a meeting unless it's urgent, especially not when you're supposed to be at work, too."

"It's Duo," the tall man answered. "He has a message about the break-ins on the US bases."

"Take me to a private room and connect me."

"Already on it." Trowa took them down a small hallway and into a secluded office. Soon, Quatre was sat down in front of a communication unit with a secure signal to the West Cost Preventers Headquarters.

"Hey bros. D'ja miss me?" Duo's gravelly voice came through the speakers.

Quatre smiled. "Hello, Duo. Nice to see you again. What's going on?"

"We had another break in today."

Quatre's brow furrowed. "Again? They hit the same place twice?"

"I know! Idiots, right? And we caught the maroons this time! I'm headed to interrogation right after I'm done here."

"Is everyone okay?"

"Eeeeeh... kinda? I mean nobody's seriously injured, but some crazy shit is goin' down. And, uh...” Duo looked around, then leaned in closer to the his communicator. "I donno if Trowa's told ya yet, and I donno if I'm even allowed ta tell ya, but... We have His Eyebrowness in custody."

Quatre's eyes shot open. "No way... Treize is alive? How? Are you sure it's him?"

"Trust me, it's him. I'd know those eyebrows and that pompous voice anywhere. As fer how, I have no fuckin' clue. But half his body did look like overcooked hamburger. So he was definitely the Treize that tried ta kill himself in the Tallgeese ii. I can't tell ya much more than that, tho. I'm helpin' Boss Lady make phone calls and if she catches me it'll be my ass on toilet cleaning duty fer like a month, pun intended."

Quatre raised a brow. "Okay. Now I know you're fucking with me. Lady Une would never let you make phone calls."

Duo pouted. "It's Miss Noin Boss Lady, and she's pretty strapped right now. Most the active agents on the lower levels are on security duty. Only reason I'm in here and not out there is she needs help and me and Fei are the only ones on site with security clearance high enough fer this shit. Well, and Sally. But she's got her doctor stuff to do."

Quatre leaned over the desk toward the communicator. "Do you need assistance?"

Duo put his hand up. "Whoa there, Kitty Cat! The Boss Ladies-- yes, that's both of 'em-- made if reeeal clear that they want all the bases at maximum manpower-- and woman power, an' everythin'-in-between power. You get the point. They want you two ta stay in space ta help keep things level 'er whatever."

Quatre deflated a bit, then picked himself up. "Very well. If the ladies want our presence in the space bases, then so it shall be. I'll be sure to offer extra financial support, as well, to help keep more recruits on."

Duo's eyes narrowed at Quatre for a moment. Then, he smirked, and saluted them. "Roger that, Kitty Cat. I'll be sure ta tell her about yer cooperation."

Quatre gave him a warm smile. "Thanks, Duo. Hey, I know you don't have a lot of time, but before you go... How are you?"

Duo blinked, then lowered his head and rubbed his neck. "Uuuuh, things are still... complicated. But, it's getting better. I think?"

"Where are you staying?" Quatre asked, tone a bit insistent.

"On base, actually. Noin's got me workin' nights and she's givin' me a damned good bonus for it, too, especially fer watchin' fancy pants."

Quatre sighed, and relaxed slightly. "Good. I've been worried about you since you left. Both of us have."

Duo waved him off. "I told ya I'd be all right. Now I gotta go. We can catch up later, tho. I'll bring cookies."

"As long as they're store bought. Don't want a repeat of last time."

"Hey, those snicker doodles were fantastic! Everybody was so relaxed, too."

Trowa smirked. "My ass is still raw from that. Still worth it ta give ya the stuff."

Quatre reached back and slapped Trowa's thigh. "I'll see you around, Duo. Be safe."

"I'm sure ya will, Cat." He winked. "See ya." And with that, his transmission ended.

Quatre sat back in his chair with a heavy sigh.

Trowa looked him over.

"... You're not gonna listen, are you?"

"Oh hell no."

\---

His mind stirred when he felt gravity suddenly catch up with him. His body felt heavy, but like he was floating at the same time, similar to when the body is first waking up from a long sleep. Is this what death feels like? he asked himself.

Then, he heard whispers; or at least they sounded like whispers. They were so far away he couldn't really tell. There was a sudden and sharp pain in his side, which caused a ringing in his head. He felt his throat contract, as if to scream, but no sound came out. The fact that he still had some connection with his body seemed odd for him being dead. He felt gravity shift, as his back was laid against something hard and cold. He had not realized until then that his face had been previously pressed against the same surface.

It was then that it hit him.

Pain. Immense pain, the likes of which he had never felt before. He wanted to scream. He wanted to claw away his own flesh, which felt as though it was being torn into with hot piano wire every time his body was moved. But he could do no such thing. In fact, he found he couldn't move at all. Hell. This had to be Hell. Not exactly to his surprise; if anything was waiting for him he expected nothing else. He felt a pressure on his eye. It throbbed and pounded inside his head. Then he felt a tug, followed by a quick, crusty-sounding peel. And light poured into his vision. If he had been able to, he would have hissed at the burning illumination.

"Yup. That's definitely him," someone said.

A form slowly appeared in the bright light. His vision was heavily blurred, but it seemed to be in the shape of a person. They moved over him, the form shifting in the light. His head pulsed with agony as the light continued to shift, his skull feeling as though it would implode in on itself.

"What do we do with him?" another voice asked. "We can't just turn him over to ESUN."

"I ain't stupid, man. I know we can't," the form which stood over him said. "Ain't no way we're giving up this little gold nugget that fell outta Earth army's ass."

ESUN? Earth army? Was he not dead? Another wave of searing pain washed over him and jerked him form his thoughts. His hair was being pulled on-- or, what was left of it. His scalp felt dry and crusted with blood as it was held by the form's hand. No, he was most certainly not dead.

"Well, what do you wanna do with him?"

"I donno. But we're for sure keepin this for later." The form answered the other voice. As his vision slowly cleared, albeit only slightly, he was able to make out a soldier's uniform on the form above him, as well as a white arm band.

Oh no.

"For now," the form said, "I have a few ideas. But first, we gotta get this suit off. Wouldn't want his excellency having to go around in dirty cloths."

Everything inside the man clenched. His shallow breathing hastened. He suddenly remembered what his uniform consisted of. He felt the tight leather of his boots shrunken around his calves and the polyester trousers which had melted into his flesh inside the burning capsule.

He heard laughing as what felt like a dozen hands grabbed at his body. His mind screamed as he felt his legs lifted into the air, then felt fingers slip into the lip of his left boot.

This was not hell. This was far, far worse.

"Mr. Treize."

The familiar voice cut through his agony. His muscles twitched, and he suddenly found himself able to move, if only slightly. He wiggled his toes, then his fingers. Then, he pulled an arm in toward his body. The hard, damp floor melted away to soft, warm sheets into which his body sunk. The laughter faded away and was replaced with the soft sound of a fan running and-- oddly enough-- birds chirping. Slowly, he opened his eyes. His vision was hazy, but in a different way than before. Everything looked streaked and glossy, as if looking through dirty glass.

"Mr. Treize?" the voice said with more urgency.

Treize lifted his head. A headache thrummed at his temples. He unintentionally let out a quivering whimper as he tried to focus his vision.

"Treize," the voice said, this time in relief. "I'm going to put a hand on you. Okay?"

The warning was appreciated. A soft finger came up to cup his chin, and held his head up. A female form sat on the bed beside him, framed by the bright, warm light of a window behind her. "Hold still," she said softly.

Lady Une reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out a handkerchief. She gently dabbed at Treize's cheeks with it.

It was then he realized he had been crying.

"Lady--" He paused, words broken by a sniffle. "Apologies." He attempted to sit up, and hissed as pain snaked up his left leg and into his stomach.

Lady put a hand to his chest. "Lie still, Treize," she cooed. "Don't strain yourself."

She cooed. She actually cooed at him like one would a small child. The last time she had spoken to him that way was before the war, when he had been confined to bed looking like death warmed over from a hellish combination of food poisoning and work stress. It was fitting; he felt even worse now. He slowly reclined back in bed, not out of choice, but because he did not have the strength to sit back up. His pillow was cold with what he assumed to be his sweat. It was then he became aware of a wet spot underneath him. His stomach twisted and he said in a small voice. "Lady..."

Already knowing what to do, she moved his blankets so they were bunched up over his torso. She carefully lifted his hips and placed a thick cloth underneath him, then removed the previous, now blood-stained cloth. The thought of menstruation crossed his mind at the amount of blood that soaked the cloth. While he prayed blood was all he had felt dampen that towel, Lady Une sat between his legs with a warm wash cloth, and patiently bathed and tended to him from the waist down.

There was something comforting in her touch, the way she spoke to him while her hands moved over the long scarred-over burns. She spoke about everything and anything-- how her day was going thusfar, the weather outside, the ridiculous programming on television that day. After the bath came the wound tending. She spoke about her job and how unruly zero-two was. It maintained some feeling of normalcy whilst Treize was having salve applied to his ass and the brand on his thigh which everyone had seemed to mutually agree not to acknowledge in his presence.

100180\. The numbers were uneven and seemed to have been burnt into his skin with a bent wire of some sort. The brand was almost as old as the injuries from the explosion themselves, seemingly having been done soon after his initial recovery. The only ones to bring it up were the younger, less experienced technicians, who would be called out of the room by Sally or Une for a quiet scolding. Treize was unsure which made him more uncomfortable.

Once she was done, she set the cloth and other supplies aside to be picked up by the wait staff. She then washed her hands, and returned to his bedside. His face was still cold and clammy, and she seemed to think so, as well. She gently cupped a hand over his cheek, then reached into the bedside table. She pulled out a series of pill bottles, and took out a pre-determined dose from each. Then, she poured a glass of water from the pitcher she'd kept beside the bed, and offered Treize one of the pills.

He looked down, confused. "The rest...?"

She nodded. "You have to take them one at a time. I tried to give them to you all at once yesterday and you vomited them back up."

He was troubled by his inability to recall any of that. He took the pill, and swallowed it with a large gulp of water.

One by one, she slowly fed him the pills, withholding them and prompting him to pause and breath between each one. In about five minutes, he'd taken them all with a glass and a half of water. His stomach felt heavy and bloated, and he hesitated moving for the discomfort of accidentally swallowed air.

"Good," she said. She put down the glass and put away the pill bottles. "We'll let that settle before you have breakfast. We can use the feeding tube, or you can try something solid if you want. Sally said you should be all right for small meals now."

Without really thinking about it, he nodded. His head began to swim again as the pills slowly entered his system. He would most likely sleep for several more hours before waking up fully. "Thank you," he slurred, eyes already beginning to droop.

Une nodded as she tucked in his blankets around his sides. "You're welcome.” Then, she paused in her fussing, and looked over him with thoughtful eyes. “If you’re feeling up to it later, there’s someone who really wants to meet you.”

Treize’s brow furrowed. His glassy eyes tried to focus on Une. “Hn?”

She opened her mouth to speak, when a soft buzzing came from her pocket. She pulled out her phone, and pet Treize on the shoulder. "I'll be right back."

He watched her walk to the door of the room. She remained right outside the door for some time, with her shoulder and elbow still in his line of sight, though his vision was quickly going dim again. Hushed but urgent tones came from the hall as Une handled her call. Soon, she was back in the room, and headed to pull the sheer curtains over the windows.

Treize furrowed his brows in concern. "Is everything all right?"

Une turned, and pulled his covers over his shoulders. "Minor trouble. There's been a breech in security on one of the US bases. No one was hurt." She firmly tucked him in. “No need to worry, Your Excellency.”

Treize attempted an urgent retort, but all that came out was a muffled slur of syllables. The drugs had taken effect.

Lady fussed over him until she was satisfied. "It’s all under control. Please, allow yourself to rest. I've left the heavy curtains back so the sun can still come in. When you wake, I will tell you more if you wish, Your Excellency.”

As she held him, his glassy drug-addled eyes tried to focus on her. He stammered, “P... please... don’t call me that.” His could barely hold his eyes open.

Une sighed. "Very well.” She pulled up her chair, and once again sat beside the bed. "Just rest, my Sir. We are safe. I am safe. "

For some reason, that settled him enough that he allowed his eyes to fully close. He slurred something she assumed to be a “thank you.” And with that, the room fell silent. Treize dozed off into a drug-induced sleep.

Lady sat down beside him once more, and placed a gentle hand on his knee.

“What the hell have they done to you...”


End file.
